The Outlaw Life
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: 3rd Installment to the Happy/Hanna Series. Follows An Outlaw's Love. - Happy & Hanna have faced it all but now their children have to find their own paths. Will the Lowman kids follow their parents footsteps? Follow the couple on their new path as well as learning how to raise their now teenage children. Bad Summary. DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his, I own mine.
1. Chapter 1: All That Time

**AN: Alright, lovers... Here we go. The 3rd installment. I've been sooooo dead to the world lately. I'm gonna chalk it up to not being able to write about my favorite fanfiction series, ;) . I'm a lot like all of you lovely readers, I looooove this couple too and I love writing about them. I'm not going to ramble too much but I will tell you that the time jump here is _10 years and a few months. _**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah... THAT'S A LONG TIME. I know but think of all the one-shots I've got to add to the story. Not to mention the one-shots that haven't been yet for the two year time jump between _The Crow's Nest _and _An Outlaw's Love_. If you haven't read the one-shots yet, go ahead and start that. It shows Hap and Hanna before she came back to Charming and it also shows how the couple was before problems really hit them.**

**Enjoy, ;)**

* * *

><p>Hearing the bell ring on the door, signaling a customer had walked in. She watched the blonde woman approach the customer and led him to the bar. Shaking her head, she knew what the blonde was doing. She hated her and for the exact reason of her being a whore.<p>

Veronica Lowman looked around the pastry shop and spotted her little brother staring at the same blonde. Roni rolled her eyes and shook her head. Roni was standing at the cash register, watching the customers converse with each other, occasionally looking at the door to where a new prospect was sitting, surveying the room just like she was.

The bell rang on the door rang again and Roni watched the prospect be jerked up to his feet, smirking as she realized the hand that jerked him up was her father; behind Happy stood Juice, Kozik and Tig. Roni walked around the counter and straight to her dad.

Happy caught sight out of the corner of his eye of another damn croweater approaching him and he was ready to cuss her out and get her away from him. He didn't feel like being bothered by anyone unless his blonde beauty wanted to come home early from her business trip in LA but he didn't see that happening so he prepared himself for another annoying bitch approaching him.

"Daddy…" Happy looked dead at the woman as he heard her speak and his gaze widened as his world completely stopped; no, this wasn't another croweater or bitch trying to find ways to get in his bed but this was his daughter, his first born, and his baby. He looked her up and down, taking in the outfit she was wearing. Before he could say anything, Juice saw the scene getting ready to unfold and stepped in front of Happy.

He grabbed a hold of Roni and pushed her toward the back room. Happy was following closely behind as Kozik and Tig went to sit down at Vic's booth.

Juice finally let go of Roni when they got into the back room and Happy grabbed a hold of her arm. The look of anger and annoyance broke through the confusion on Roni's face as his grip on her arm got tighter. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Have you?" The gritted teeth and the snarl on Roni's face made him want to smack her but Juice's laughter was the next thing everyone heard.

"You guys are kidding me, right? It's like looking in a damn mirror for you two… I really feel for Hanna, having to deal with you two all the time. Holy shit." Juice pulled Hap off of her, standing a few feet away from her. "You look like a damn croweater, Roni… Go home and change."

Roni rolled her dark eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring her mother now. "I suggest you follow instructions before I beat the hell out of you, little girl."

"Then you guys can watch the shop and serve people then. If you lose Mom any service then you get to tell her, not me." Roni moved to leave but Happy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed the top of her head and signaled for Juice to leave. Once he was out of the room, Hap pushed the 17 year old away from him and shook his head. "Stop being such a stubborn little shit!"

"Have you talked to Ma yet?" Veronica crossed her arms over her chest.

Nodding his head, he moved to pull in burner out of his front jeans pocket. "She should be here soon, she said that shit went south so she turned down the offer and is coming home."

"Where's Vee? She's supposed to be here today… not that freakin' thing in there now." Veronica still had her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked in curiosity, looking more like her mother in that very moment.

Happy pointed over Roni's shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "You gonna explain to me why Victor is sitting on his ass and that damn prospect is just sitting down?"

"Vic is working on some schoolwork, so I told him to take a break. I don't know about that prospect… I'm busy worrying about other things, like the customers." Roni rolled her eyes, noticing how her father ignored her question about her fourteen year old sister.

Hap nodded his head. Looking at his daughter now, he couldn't understand when the hell she grew up but it was killing him. In two weeks, she was graduating from high school and going to college in the fall. Roni was going to the California School of Arts, the Oakland Campus so she could stay near home and still be near her family. "Victoria is at TM with Gemma… Now I told you to quit being mean to the new girl."

"She's supposed to be here with me. Fuck her, she's a dumb bitch that's always flirting with Juice and Key when they're hear and it's annoying as fuck." Roni shook her head and rolled her eyes as she watched her father smirk. "It's not funny, Daddy… She's annoying as shit and Ma needs to fire her."

"I should fire who?" Happy turned to see his wife standing in the doorway of the inventory room. He smirked, seeing her for the first time in a week because she had to handle some business in LA about making Sweet Treats a chain.

"That damn wanna-be Barbie doll out there. She's stupid as hell." Hanna raised an eyebrow at her daughter, smiling as she walked further into the room. Happy hooked his arm around Hanna's waist as she walked past him and he pulled her to him. Hanna laughed as her husband lifted her off the ground a little, kissing her to stop her laughter. "Oh my god… Welcome home, Ma. I'm going back up front!" Veronica shook her head, walking out of the back room.

Happy lowered the blonde beauty to the ground, still kissing her as he did so. "How'd it go?"

"They wanted to change the name and change the menu… Basically they wanted to buy it from me and I said no. Making the shop into a chain wouldn't be a bad idea but it's under my circumstances and shit won't be changed. How'd the deal with the Niners go?"

Hap's hands came to rest on Hanna's hips, his thumbs rubbing back and forth. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, baby. It was a'ight… Everybody's cool now."

"Things go ok with the kids? Or did they temporarily drop out of school?" Hanna cocked an eyebrow at the man, smiling as he nodded his head. "Come on, let's close it down early and go to the clubhouse."

Happy nodded his head again before kissing her lips once again and following her into the main room of the shop. Seeing Juice sitting at the bar, talking to Roni, he looked to the other side of the pastry shop to see Kozik, Tig and his blonde beauty sitting at a booth with his only son. He smirked as Tig brought the kid into a headlock and Hanna smacked him upside his head.

* * *

><p>"Victoria Jade Lowman, I expect you to have an explanation as to why you were with Gemma all day and not helping you brother and sister at Sweets!" Hanna stood by the refrigerator in her kitchen as she watched her youngest daughter set her jacket on the table.<p>

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring her mother, and she shook her head. "I didn't want to be there."

"I don't really care what you want to do… I told you to be there whenever Roni told you to be there. Roni told you you had to work today so you do as you're told." Hanna watched Vee shrug her shoulders after she uncrossed her arms. "Maybe I should just tell your daddy that you're not listening to anyone's instructions."

"MAAAAA!" Roni's voice roared as she incidentally interrupted Hanna and Vee's conversation; she came stomping into the kitchen, her hair was a frizzy mess and her make-up was smeared.

Victoria tried to hide her laughter but to no success. "You look ridiculous!"

"We'll finish this later. Go to your room, Victoria Jade. Now." Hanna pointed toward the ceiling as she walked toward her seventeen year old daughter. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know… I used that mousse you told me to use." Veronica sat down at the kitchen table, placing her hair brush on the table as she went. Right as Hanna reached for the hair brush, her phone started ringing. "Hang on, it might be your damn father." Hanna answered the call, bringing the phone to her ear. "Yeah?"

"_Juice is joining us for dinner, with some woman…" _Hanna heard the raspy, deep voice of her husband come through the speaker and she shook her head.

"That's fine, maybe you could come home early and throw the steaks on the grill yourself." Hanna raised an eyebrow at him as if he was there to see her do it.

"_What do I get if I do?" _Happy could hear his wife's laughter and he smirked at the phone, trying not to laugh.

"A nice home cooked meal and a comfortable bed to sleep in?" Hanna watched Roni smile and she smirked.

"_Yeah fuckin' right… I guess I'll be there soon. Go ahead and marinate them." _Hap said a farewell before ending the call and Hanna's attention fell back on her daughter.

"I have no clue what to do about except tell you to go take a shower, baby. Get my shampoo and conditioner and use that for now. I'll take you to the salon tomorrow afternoon, alright?" Hanna watched her daughter leave before she pulled the raw steaks out of the sink full of hot water and put them on a plate.

She rolled them around in the bowl of her own sauce and seasonings as she waited for her husband to get home and throw the steaks on the grill. Right as she was pulling the last of the steaks out of the bowl of seasonings, Vic walked into the kitchen with a sad look on his face. While Veronica was a mixture of her mother and father, Victoria was all Hanna and Vic was all Happy. She could see her husband in her son every single day, no matter the mood Victor was in, Hanna saw Happy.

She turned to see him sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through a comic book and she stopped marinating the steak, wiped her hands off and walked over to the table to sit down beside him. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Vic looked up from the comic book and shrugged his shoulders.

Hanna cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "You think I carried you around for nine months and know absolutely nothing when it comes to you?" Vic's black eyes connected with her blue eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"How come Victoria is so mean all the time? She used to be nice and now she's not. What happened?"

Hanna was almost surprised by the things her son was saying to her but she didn't let it show. "It's not intentional, baby, she's just got a lot on her plate right now… It'll get better, she just needs a little time. Ok?" Hanna pressed a kiss to her son's forehead and watched him nod his head. "Your daddy will be home soon, I bet he'll need your help with the steaks."

"Really? Ok, I'll help him!" Victor jumped out of his seat and took off running toward the foyer.

.

.

.

.

Hanna smiled inwardly. Damn, when did her kids grow up? It's almost like it was yesterday when she found out she was pregnant with Veronica and now, here she is about to graduate from high school. Victoria had just started the early stages of becoming a mother and Victor was already picking out his first Harley. Hap was going crazy with his daughters but his son was exactly how he pictured him.

In the ten years that had passed, Happy was still the Sergeant-At-Arms, Jax was still the President, Opie was the VP, everyone still had their place at the table except for Bobby who died five years when from a heart attack. Jax and Natalie were now married with Arabella and a son, Thomas. Juice was still the Intelligence Officer and apparently he was dating someone. Gemma had been seeing the club's new business associate, Nero Padilla, who was an all-around nice guy. Opie and Donna were still together, they were unhappy but they still stayed together. Mostly for their kids.

Veronica was seventeen years old, on the verge of graduation. Victoria was fourteen and womanhood hit the young girl bad. Victor was twelve years old and he aimed to be just like his father when he got older. Ellie was eighteen years old and she was wild as hell. Kenny was fifteen. Arabella was now thirteen and she looked exactly like her father, much like Thomas, who also was the spitting image of Jax.

.

.

.

.

Hanna and Happy noticed the very dangerous glare their oldest daughter was sending Alexa, Juice's girlfriend. Hanna knew exactly what the problem while Happy was confused as to why she was so annoyed.

Hanna knew Roni had a certain love for the man. Hanna didn't how deep it was or what level it was on but Hanna knew. Or at least she had an idea of what was going on. Hanna continued to stare at Roni as she continued to have a sour look or face until Roni's dark eyes finally connected with her mother's ocean blue eyes.

Roni furrowed her brow and Hanna tilted her head toward the kitchen, silently telling her daughter to go in the other room. Roni quickly stood up and left the room, not saying a word as she went. Hanna excused herself from the dinner table and left the room, giving her husband a shake of her head as she did.

Hanna walked into the kitchen to see her daughter sitting on the counter by the stove, looking at her manicured nails. "It's a dangerous game you're playing, Veronica."

"What are you talking about?" Roni gave her mother a very confused look, but Hanna knew it was a front.

Cocking an eyebrow at the brunette, Hanna smirked. "Not that this is the biggest problem, baby, but he is old enough to be your father. Hell, he's a few years younger than me but not by much. I think you're confusing everything you're feeling for him as something else, baby."

"Since you know so much, tell me what I do now then…" Roni hopped off the counter and turned away from her mother as she felt tears stream her face.

"What's going on in here?" Happy's raspy voice filled the room as he came to stand directly behind his wife, pressing himself against her.

Hanna craned her neck to see him and shook her head. "Nothing, she's just feeling sick is all. Everything's fine… go back in there." The blonde turned around completely to kiss her husband before she pushed him toward the door. Hap didn't move a muscle, he just stared at his wife.

"Don't make me ask again." His deep voice washed over the blonde and she simply sighed.

Hanna looked back to see her daughter still facing away from them. "Alright, fine… Remember you asked for this; your daughter seems to believe that she has deep feelings for Juice."

He chuckled. He didn't mean to but he did. But his laughter didn't go unpunished as Roni turned around, viciously wiping her tears away from her face and she calmly walked toward her father. She had her parents temper, their calm resolve and she had managed to be able to control every single emotion inside of her except for her anger. Much like her father. "Go to hell." She marched right past the man and into the dining room where her glass of lemonade sat where she was sitting. The brunette picked up the glass, shot a half-hearted smile to her brother and sister and left the room through the other archway that lead into the living room.

After a few minutes, Hanna heard her bedroom door slam and she sighed. Her attention was quickly casted on her husband and she slapped his arm. "Really, Hap? What the hell is funny about this?"

"It's not that it's funny, it's just something we should have seen coming from a mile away. She always wanted to be around Juice and here she is older and now she thinks she loves him. We know she doesn't… Baby, she knows it's not like that with him but she has to find the truth about her own feelings for herself. Don't dare involve yourself or anyone else, Hanna. She'll figure shit out by herself, she'll be fine." Happy pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the kitchen to go back into the dining room.

"Everything good, brotha?" Juice asked as soon as Happy sat back down.

Hap nodded his head and looked to his other daughter. "Go on, I know you wanna go up there with her. Take your plate to the kitchen first."

"Do you want me to take hers too?" Vee was already out of her chair, her empty plate in hand.

Her father nodded her head and took a swig of his beer. "Victor, go work on your project." He casted his attention on his blonde beauty as she sat back down at the table, she smiled at him, flashing her dimples that he loved so much before Alexa pulled the couple out of their trance.

"Is everything alright with Veronica?" The red-headed woman smiled at the blonde beauty before looking at Happy.

"Yeah, she's just been having a tough couple of days… Finals are coming up and she's preparing for graduation. Forgive her behavior." Hanna took a sip of her wine, raising an eyebrow at Juice.

"I can't believe she's about to graduate! It's like it was yesterday when we found you guys and her prissy ass came walking out of the house in front of you. I think I'll always remember her then." Juice inserted himself into the conversation.

Hanna laughed, nodding her head. "Two years old and completely attached to you from the moment she met you. You were the king of the world, ya know…"

"Every time you left her, she wouldn't shut up about you. Kid loves you a lot, man." Happy took another sip of beer, nodding his head at his brother.

No one heard Veronica and Victoria walk back into the room, as they stood in the archway from the living room, silently. "You were my best friend and nothing was better than seeing you. We were at the clubhouse every single day and I woke up every morning so excited because I knew I'd see you and Uncle Kozik."

Everyone's attention was now on the two Lowman girls as they stood side by side. Juice looked back at Happy and he shrugged his shoulders. "You telling me someone took my place?" Juice was looking at Roni again, his wide smile displayed on his face. He really only gave that smile to her.

"Nope, I would never let someone even try to replace you but that's not a mutual task that we both took on." Veronica crossed her arms, mirroring her mother so damn much, it almost scared Juice. "Come on, Vee… Let's go help Vic." Victoria's black eyes connected with her mother's ocean blue eyes before she casted her glance on her heavily tattooed father. The couple nodded their head and the young Lowman daughter followed her sister out of the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short starter but I've got big plans for this story... As well as for the Lowman kids ;) <strong>

_**Let me know what you beautiful readers think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: All Grown Up

**AN: Ok before we start the story, I wanted to thank everyone for the alerts the story is already receiving. When I'm starting a sequel (Or 3****rd**** Installment, in this case), I'm always worried about if the readers with stay with me on the journey. So thank you, I love you guys!**

**Second, I wanted to let everyone know that they are things on my profile related to the series. There's also been two playlists made for the couple that I've used on many occasions to help me write a chapter and you're welcome to check that out. Oh ps, btw, the year is 2021 ;)**

* * *

><p>Veronica Lowman was just two days away from her high school graduation and while she couldn't have been more excited, she was also feeling a little nostalgic. The brunette didn't want to leave her home, her family, the club, her brother and sister. Veronica loved Charming and she wasn't sure she was one hundred percent ready to leave the town just yet.<p>

She continued to flip through her family photo albums that contained pictures of her family: the Lowman's and the club family. Roni loved looking through the albums, she loved seeing the pictures from her childhood. Flipping to the third page, her dark eyes landed on the picture in the top right corner, the first one on the page. It was a picture of her parents standing outside of the garage, Happy had Hanna lifted off the ground and he was smiling up at her while her hands were interlocked around the back of his neck and her lips were puckered up, ready to kiss him. It was one of Roni's favorite pictures of her parents.

The picture under that one was another picture of the couple, they were sitting on Hap's Dyna. Hanna was sitting in front of him, facing him. They were kissing and Roni was absolutely in love with the picture. Her hand ghosting over the picture and she smiled at it, wishing she could've been old enough to have seen the couple when they were younger.

"What are you doing, kid?" The raspy voice of her father scared the hell out of her, she could've sworn she was home alone.

Roni jumped before looking behind her to see Hap towering over her. "Just looking through all the pictures. These two are my favorites. You guys look so happy and in love."

"We were and we still are. Your mama will always be the damn death of me." Happy leaned over and looked at the photo Veronica's hand was still sitting on and he shook his head. "She was pregnant with you here… She was mad that I wouldn't let her ride with me anymore so she decided to act out about it, climbed on my bike when I was getting ready to leave."

Roni looked up at her father as he explained the photo. She had never heard an explanation of any of the photos in the albums and she was all too grateful to finally hear the stories. "Why her? What made you choose her?"

"I was attracted to her pretty ass face at first. Those eyes, that smile and those dimples had me hooked from the moment I saw her. You sure you wanna know the full story?" He cocked an eyebrow at his daughter, almost curious about why he was really sharing the memories with her. Veronica eagerly nodded her head and he shrugged his shoulders. "When she went to college, she was put on a protection detail because San Francisco didn't have a charter back then so your uncle called me and asked if I would go keep an eye on her. She didn't know anything about it until one night when she spotted me outside some restaurant. She told me to come to her apartment with her so I did… We talked for a while, then we started drinking." The man sat down in the chair beside his eldest child. He mentally braced himself for the next part of the story he was telling the young brunette. "We had sex… and the next morning she didn't remember a damn thing so the first thing she did was cuss me out and that's what had me hooked deeper in her." He rubbed his head, looking down at the first picture on the page, the one of her in his arms and he smirked. "No one, much less a woman, had ever spoken to me the way she did that day and I don't why I let her but I couldn't get her out of my system."

Roni looked back at the photo album, her attention on the third picture on the page. It was inside the clubhouse. Hanna was sitting on the bar top and Hap was standing between her legs, his hands gripping her hips as her hands cupped his face. She was smiling at him as he was glaring at her. "What about this one?"

"Before your time, kid… She'll always know how to piss me off and get under my damn skin. That's all I got for you on that one." He stared at the third picture, his mind taking him back to the time in the picture. He knew exactly what happened to get him so upset at her. It was a ridiculous reason to be upset with his blonde beauty but oh damn well. She had told him that she'd just go spend the night with Juice since Hap wouldn't be coming home that night. The man shook his head, pulling himself out of memories.

Roni looked back at her father and smiled. She knew what he was doing. "Was it always so happy and amazing for you guys?" She gave him an extremely confused look when he started laughing.

"Jesus… are you kidding? It was always a game of cat and mouse. If we weren't fighting, we were having copious amounts of sex. I've lost her so many times, I don't know how I got her back but I am so damn glad I did." He ran a hand over his face, the tired look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by his daughter. "Stop looking at me like that, it was tiring… She wore me out with the back and forth. She had good reasons though… I always fucked her over. That ended years ago though. I told her I was done with it all so she'd better figure out what she wanted."

The brunette turned her head to archway that led into the kitchen as she heard the front door open and close. "I'm really surprised I don't have more brothers and sisters around her."

"Yeah, kid? Me too… but I told her I'd throw her ass down the stairs if she came to me wanting another kid after Vic. Three was enough for us… Hell, you were enough but you all weren't planned. You were just things that came about and after long talks about each pregnancy, we realized just how ok we were with having a kid." Happy looked back to see who it was that walked in his house, only to see it was Victor, Arabella and Kenny. "Where's your sister?" Hap stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving his eldest daughter to reflect on everything he'd just told her.

"She's with Mom at TM… Ma wants Roni to work at the shop until seven." Victor looked around his father and into the dining room at his sister.

Roni closed the photo album and stood up, walking into the kitchen. "Who else is going to be working with me?"

"Ma said it's going to be just you… Mason will be there to help you if you need it. Vee has dance practice and I've got that essay that's due tomorrow so I'm going with you to the shop and I'm going to be working on that." The young Lowman looked at his father and shrugged his shoulders. "Ma wants to talk to you… Said it's important."

Happy nodded his head, but his brows were furrowed. "What about you two?"

"I was Vic's ride home. Ari has dance practice with Vee and I told Aunt Natalie that I'd drop her off at the studio." Kenny put himself in the conversation, casting a glance at his older cousin before looking back at Happy. "My dad wants you to call him when you can."

"Well, let's go, Vic. Do you know who's working there now?" Roni and Vic left the kitchen to go upstairs. Hap gave a farewell to his nephew and brother's daughter before showing them to the door and pulling out his burner to call his wife.

The phone rang a few times before her soft voice rang through his ears. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, baby… You still at TM?" Hap walked back into the dining room and picked up the photo album that Veronica was looking through.

"_Yeah, but I'm about to leave to take Victoria to dance practice then I'm going to check on the shop. Where are you?"_

"I guess I'll make sure the damn prospect knows that he needs to constantly making sure the shop is safe since our kids are in it. Little fucker likes to sit down and relax when he's on detail there. I'm at home… Me and Roni took a walk down memory lane earlier. She asked about our history so I gave her some brief information about it. I told how we came about and shit like that."

"_Don't scare him… I like that one, he reminds me of a younger Key, with a mixture of you in there. There's a reason Opie and Jax put him on the shop instead of that other kid. I think he's got a thing for your baby girl though."_

"Why the fuck would you tell something like that? Now I gotta kill that little fucker… She's not gettin' mixed up with a Son, it's not happening… Don't even think about getting involved with that shit either, Hanna. I'm not playing with you."

"_Tell me, dear husband of mine, what would you do if she was already mixed up when the boy. Nothing is wrong with her being with a Son. Especially one that is a bit like you… protective, honest and oh so dangerous. You know, they say a girl always goes after a man that is like her father?"_

"Hanna…"

"_You know I'm right… Veronica will desire a Son, Victoria will want a Son and Victor will be a Son. Face it, baby, it's a tradition that our kids will take part in."_

"Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me all this shit?" Hap looked up to see his son and daughter walking out the door. His eyes blazed with annoyance. She was right, her children-their children would follow in their footsteps. Either becoming a Son or becoming an Old Lady and there was nothing they could do about it. He could try to stop all those things from happening but he'd be a hypocrite; he was a Son and _his_ wife, _his_ lover, _his_ woman, _his_ ultimate reason to breath was an Old Lady. They'd both be the epitome of hypocritical and Happy Lowman would not have that at all.

"_This isn't why I wanted you to call me… This is completely off topic. Would you please keep an eye on the dance studio while Vee is there? Mayans were lined up there yesterday. I don't really know why but I asked Jax to put Key and Felix there for now. I'd feel better if it was you keeping an eye on the place. Please, baby?"_

"Is that the first time they've been there?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Are you carrying?"

"_Yeah…"_

"I'll be there in a minute. Call Juice and tell him to go over to the shop and sit with the prospect. Both Roni and Vic are there."

"_I know how much you love the dance studio so thank you. I'll see you soon, I love you."_

"I love you, too, beautiful." Happy made his way out of the house, making sure to lock the doors and turn on the security system before he got to his Dyna and left the driveway.

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to help me, right?" Veronica stopped wiping down the table with a cocked eyebrow at the prospect.<p>

"Yeah I know, but I figured you needed it since he won't help you." The blond smiled at her.

Veronica looked back at her little brother and shook her head. "He's got work to do… I don't mind him not helping me if he's working on school work. What's your name, anyway?"

"Mason. You're the oldest one, Veronica, right?" He grabbed the trash out of Roni's hands and took it to the trash can behind the counter.

She nodded her head, leaning against the counter in front of the register. "Yeah, that's me… What made you want to prospect?"

"The whole thing seemed cool as hell, but then I got to see the inside workings of it all. The family, the closeness and then there's the parties, all the women and the bikes." Mason smirked at her, drinking her in.

Veronica laughed. "That's all anyone ever sees… The whores, the parties, the bikes. I'm surprised you got to see the deeper side to it all. Normally it's just a bunch of bullshit hazing…"

"Yeah, trust me, I get a lot of hazing but lately I've been told to keep an eye on you and your siblings. How old are you? I didn't think you knew so much." Mason sat down at the bar and started to play with the rings on his fingers.

Roni looked over to the other side of the room where Vic was sitting in a booth, still writing his essay. She smiled, understanding her little brother so well. "Why? We don't need a babysitter. Hell, you don't look much older than me anyway… I'm seventeen and I know enough. My dad has been in the club since way before I was born and my mom's dad was a founding member so I guess you can say it'd be a damn crying shame if I didn't know anything about the club or the lifestyle."

"Wait a damn minute, how old do you think I am?" Mason shot the brunette a confused look, making her laugh.

"Hey, Ron… Will you come read this real quick and see how it sounds?" Victor pulled himself out of his quiet little bubble only to look across the room and see Roni clearly flirting with the prospect. He shook his head, he knew it was coming… Victor knew it would end up happening. He saw the way Mason looked at his older sister, it was a look of interest and amazement; he was utterly intrigued by the eldest Lowman child and Vic saw it every time the prospect was in the same place of Veronica.

Roni's dark eyes connected with her brother's and she nodded her head. "Hang on a second." Roni walked around the counter and over to her little brother. "Let me see…" She picked up the paper that Victor pointed to and read it carefully. "This sounds really good, Vic… you're going to pass the class, quit stressing over it and have a little fun."

"Thanks, Ron… I know I need to relax but I have to stay on honor roll if I want to get that scholarship. I just want to make them proud, you know?" Victor looked up to see his sister nodding her head.

She gave her brother a half-hearted smile. "Yeah I know, kid… They are proud of you, they are so proud of you so stop worrying about if they are proud or not. You know how direct they are, they'd tell you if something was wrong."

"Hey, I'm gonna be outside for a minute. Let me know if you need anything." Roni and Victor looked up at Mason to see him walking out of the door.

"You like him, huh?" Victor adjusted himself in the booth so he could see his sister fully.

Roni finally sat down in the booth, looking at her brother for a while before nodding her head. "He's cool, don't know much about it but sure, he's cool. He's really quiet like Dad, it's weird."

"Dad's more of an observer, he just likes to take it all in. Him and Mom both are… Even though, Ma is more likely to call ya out on something while Daddy just listens to everything that's said then says something." Victor shrugged his shoulders, picking up all of his papers and neatly stacking them together before putting them back in his folder.

* * *

><p>Like the many years before when Hanna graduated from high school, there was a big party thrown for her. Veronica was receiving one as well. Her parents told her that she was to be on her best behavior, meaning no over-drinking, no heavy smoking and if they found out she was sleeping with a member, they'd be the parents of two kids instead of three.<p>

But what they didn't know or at least Veronica thought it was a secret was that Veronica and Mason had begun a relationship. Hanna knew, hell, she knew before they did but she kept her mouth shut, especially to her husband who would happily kill the prospect for even looking at his daughter.

Veronica walked out of the clubhouse, to where people had started to surround the ring for a fight that hadn't been witnessed in a very long time: Happy vs. Tig. Their fights were always interesting. Roni saw her mother sitting on top of a picnic table, holding onto her father's infamous cut and what looked like a t-shirt. She quickly smiled, thinking about how that was probably a normal part of a Friday night party for her parents once upon a time. Roni quickly slipped around the building and up the ladder that led to the roof. There sat the prospect, the man that she was quickly getting attached to. She wasn't like her mother at all in this case; Roni wasn't careful and attentive... her feelings were deep and they came all too quickly.

"Don't you look so lonely up here?" She smirked as she sat down beside him.

Mason shrugged his shoulders. "The prices I pay to get your attention… Congratulations, gorgeous." He handed her a box, which was quickly opened by the brunette and she saw the sterling silver crow that was hooked to a necklace. "Saw it and thought of you… It's a little more subtle… You can always say it shows your connection with the club, ya know?"

"It's really beautiful, thank you! When is your year up?" Roni lifted her long brunette hair up as Mason put the necklace around her neck. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before she let her hair fall.

"Nine months from now." The blond carried on the conversation as if nothing had happened.

Roni shot the blond a cocked eyebrow and dark eyes on display. "What was that?" Mason's blue eyes shifted to her, drinking her in. Noticing her short black dress and her black wedges, the entire outfit just screamed 'Fuck me please.' Before he could even could a word out, her lips were on his. At first, he was shocked before his mouth started to move against hers.

A moan slipped from her lips into Mason's mouth as their kiss deepened. The blond pulled her onto his lap, their kiss never breaking as his hands roamed her body. Slowly, his hands made their way to Veronica's ass but the clearing of a throat pulled the young couple apart almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whooooaaa... a little cliff hanger? Yeah, pretty much. I'm going to have so much fun writing about the Lowman kids and all their many antics. Whoever thought these kids would end up being good kids was sadly mistaken... I mean, look at who their parents are ;) <strong>

_**Let me know what ya think, beautiful people ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: All They Love

Dark eyes to dark eyes before the second pair of eyes shifted to the only pair of crystal eyes that were on the roof. Veronica quickly arose from her seating arrangement and backed away from Mason. He, too, stood up but he stupidly moved toward the young brunette that he simply couldn't stay away from.

"Get out of here!" The voice came to life and Veronica jumped, affectively scared of the person standing on the other side of the roof.

The blond turned to look at Veronica and she nodded her head, giving his arm a light squeeze before he took off toward the ladder. His movements were quick as he lowered himself down the ladder, his blue eyes on the man standing protectively by the ladder until he was out of his sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He moved closer to Veronica, his eyes lightening up a bit as he took in the sight of the young girl, looking so much like her mother and yet looking so much like her father. He couldn't quite figure out who she favored more.

Veronica shook her head, trying to look away from him but she knew she couldn't. She was just so attached to him. "Nothing… what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing like seeing your tiny little world grow up and grow up way too fast for you to adjust to. Maybe one day you will understand this…" Juice moved closer to the brunette, the only light they were given was the reflection of the light coming from below them.

She backed away as far as she could while he moved closer and closer. "Stop… stop advancing towards me, stop caring about me, stop doing this. You've played with this for so long. You've known for so long that these feelings were amplified, they were deeper than what they were when I was child. You hung the fucking moon, Juice… You were my best friend, as if I even knew what a best friend really was but there was nothing more great than seeing you and knowing that Mom was bringing me here. I got older and the feelings became deeper, what'd you do when you figured it out? Played with me, my heart, my emotions as if it was one big game and then you bring that fucking person to my house for dinner and flaunt some pitiful relationship in front of my face as if I wasn't even there."

"Don't ever say that, Veronica! I never played with you, I never ever aimed to hurt you. My mission, my life goal became protecting you and keeping you safe from harm January 26, 2004. Maybe you're unaware of the significance of that date but that was the day that this entire fucking world changed. You came into the world; you changed your father so much… Your mom lost all selfish behavior, your dad felt a new kind of love and well, the entire membership of this club was thrown around fighting for _your_ affection. Every single person in your life wanted to be on the same level of importance as your parents." Juice's hands landed on her shoulders, his thumbs moving back and forth.

Roni remained silent, calm at his closeness, his touch. She stared into his eyes for a while before she slowly closed the distance between them to press her lips to his… But he backed away.

"I'm sorry, Ron… We can't." Juice stepped back and bowed his head. He felt horrible, he never meant to do this to her, he never meant to make her feel how she felt now but he couldn't do this, he couldn't get her wrapped up in his troubled world.

She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Wow… Ok." She moved around Juice to walk to the ladder but he grabbed her arm. "What, Juice?" She looked back at him, the sadness, the rejection was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Juice looked at the ground again but Roni wasn't so accepting of his apology as she ripped her arm from his grip and shoved him further from her before waking to the ladder and quickly climbing down it.

* * *

><p>"Your daughter hasn't shown her face around here since the night of her party… You got any ideas of why?" Happy wiped off his hands on the rag he'd been holding onto as he walked into the office.<p>

Hanna looked up from the computer and shook her head. "Nope… she disappeared for a while that night and then randomly returned in an off mood. I tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't say anything about it. Victoria, however, told me that she had a bad night and that she will come talk to me about it when she's ready."

"Jesus… Must be bad if she's only talking to Vee. Prospect was asking about her, you know anything about that?" Hap leaned against the desk beside his wife, looking down at her, looking down her open shirt that showed off her cleavage. He smirked. "Why do you always look so damn good when I can't have you?"

Looking back at him from the form she was writing on, she smiled as she shook her head. "I told you he has a thing for her. I highly advise you to have a talk with him about your precious little treasure before anything else ensues." Hanna slowly stood up, moving to stand between his legs. "You can always have me, I just figured you stopped wanting me."

"If I talk to him, it ain't gonna be pretty and it definitely want involve any kind of support of him with my kid." He cocked an eyebrow at her, his chocolate eyes turned darker and darker as he stared at her. "If you ever start believing that I don't want you, I will kill you, woman." His rough hands found her hips and he pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting.

She moaned as his hands moved to her ass, hoisting her up and his tongue fought against hers in a quick battle to which he won. He turned them around and set her down on the desk after pushing the contents off of it onto the floor. One hand held onto her, keeping her place while the other hand skimmed her leg, moving up to her thigh; affectively moving her skirt upward, as well. "Alright, alright, I get it… you still got a thing for me." Hanna whispered, laughing as she felt a hand cup her mound. "You made your point, baby… I get it."

But he didn't stop. He continued his assault, feeling her legs tightening around his hips, hearing her hum as his fingers pushed the offending fabric out of his way and moved to thrust two fingers inside of her. In the 21 years that he'd had her, he easily lost count of the times they'd shared, giving themselves to the other but he could never get tired of her soft moans or the way his name dripped from her perfect lips.

Happy felt nails dig into his arm and he chuckled, knowing she was near her peak. "Come on, baby…" he coaxed her, his voice so taunting. He felt her nails dig deeper as his name fell from her lips as she clamped down on his fingers. "That's right, cum for me, baby." As Hanna's breathing started to slow and even out again, Hap removed his fingers from her center.

"Hey Hap, we need- Oh fuck, shit I'm- Uh, I'm just-"

"Either get the fuck out or shut up and enjoy the show, dumbass." Hanna shouted as her head popped around to look at Key standing in the door.

"Get the fuck out, kid!" Happy shouted storming to the door and slamming it shut as he pushed his brother out of the door. He looked back at his wife who was laughing as she adjusted her skirt. "What's so funny?"

Hanna pointed toward the garage. "We are married, they all know what goes on between us… Hell, I think our kids gave away what really happens behind closed doors… or well sometimes open doors, in our relationship."

"I don't care. No fucker is going to see you like that. Only I get that privilege." Happy stalked back toward the blonde beauty, drinking her in with his dark eyes.

She met him half-way, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck before their lips quickly met. "Don't worry, psychopath, you're my only viewer." He shook his head, a smirk on his face and she started laughing. "Oh get out of here, go find out what Key wanted. I've got to go pick up Victoria and Victor anymore."

"Where are they at?" Happy inquired as he watched his wife shut down the computer and grab her phone and purse. He slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer into him as they walked into the garage.

They approached the circle of Sons that was standing beside a black VW Passat. Hanna gave each man a greeting before turning back to her husband and kissing his cheek. "They're with Alyssa. Ya know she's leaving tomorrow, going to New York. You should really talk to her before she leaves."

"I don't why you insist on letting them hang around her. Is Roni at the shop with Gemma?" Hap looked up from his wife and at Juice who was rolling a blunt. He eyes glowed, he definitely wanted a hit from it.

Hanna followed his gaze before her eyes landed on Key and she smirked at him. "Hey kid, everything alright?" She moved to be closer to him and knocked her hips against him as he tried to avoid her. "No, Veronica is at home… She wasn't feel good earlier."

"She alright?" Juice jumped into the conversation, looking directly at the blonde beauty.

Hanna nodded her head and smiled at him. "Yeah, she's probably just getting nervous about her impending plans for the fall. I don't know, to be honest. Don't you boys worry until I tell you to, you precious princess is just fine." Hanna pressed a kiss to Juice's cheek before moving to Chibs, then Tig, Jax and Key. "Give him a hit first, he needs it." She laughed as she walked back to her husband's side and kissed his cheek. "I'm going home once I get them. Don't forget the family dinner at Gemma's tonight, boys. See ya later."

* * *

><p>Victoria flew through the front door, padding her way up the stairs before anyone else could get in the house. Hanna and Vic watched her practically run through the house to get the second level.<p>

"What's up with her?" Vic looked at his mother, confusion all over his face.

Hanna smiled, knowing there was only two things that could be wrong with the middle child. "Either girl problems or bathroom problems. Take your pick, baby."

"Gross… I don't want to think about either of those things. I'm going to go play Injustice for a little bit, ok?" Victor slowly made his way to the staircase, checking for his mother's response before finally getting one and climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

Hanna shook her head. _Jesus, my kids are fuckin' weird. I really don't know how they turned out like that but I guess it could be worse and then a hell of a lot worse. Shit. _The thoughts flowing through her were usual. She knew she had strange kids, she knew they were good kids though even they all shared complex differences from one another. One didn't talk about their emotions, one was too open with their emotions and the other one was a mixture of openness and being closed off. Hanna didn't quit understand where Vee came from with her sheer openness of her emotions considering Roni was like Happy, closed off and quiet while Vic was like Hanna, partially open, sometimes closed off.

.

.

.

.

A knock on the door let Veronica know someone was at her bedroom door but it wasn't just any knock, it was a light tap, doubled over. It signaled that the person on the other side was her little sister, her best friend, her own little therapist. The two Lowman daughters had a very close bond; it was indestructible, irreplaceable and certainly untouchable. Nothing, absolutely nothing could pry them apart.

"Come in…" Roni's soft but raspy voice flowed through the air and the door opened. Just as quickly as it opened, it was shut causing Roni to immediately sit up from her position in her bed. "What's wrong?"

Vee knew by the look on her face, Roni could also sense the upset emotion coursing through the fourteen year old's body. "Luke Acosta is what's wrong."

"Who the hell is Luke Acosta and what did he do to you?" Roni patted the empty spot on the bed, telling Vee to sit down.

Vee took the offer and she quickly sunk down on the bed, letting her older sister pull her closer to her. Normally, the touching wasn't allowed. Vee hated for the public display but technically speaking, this wasn't public display. Vee gained their small foolish trait from her father and she didn't really question it. If she didn't want someone hanging all over unless she truly liked them or their name happened to be Veronica or Victor Lowman, then whoever touched her without permission was surely to pay the price.

The fourteen year old rested her head on Roni's shoulder, sighing loudly. "You remember him… he was at that one football game, he tried to hit on you in front of me, Rhia and his stupid friends while you were with Will and Ava."

"Oh oh oh… that little shit almost got his ass kicked. What'd he do to you? I'll fuckin' kill him." Roni nudged Vee off her shoulder, looking at her amusement.

She was smiling and she couldn't help it. Roni always sounded like their father when she got protective. "Calm down, _dad_, everything's fine…. He's just been trying to talk to me and he told me to stop being a bitch and give him a chance."

"Shit, that bad? Oh jesus, I'll probably start channeling Mom soon enough. Uncle Jax said I look exactly like she did she was my age but my dark hair and eyes are what give away who my dad is." Roni shrugged her shoulders, pulling Vee back to her. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, Ron, that bad… you're just like them both. You're overprotective like Daddy and concerned and caring like Ma." Vee laughed. "Believe him… I've seen the pictures of Ma when she was young, you're definitely her. I wish I was as pretty as you guys…" Vee nodded her head, "Yeah I like him but he can such a jerk."

"I'd make one hell of a single parent, don't'cha think?" Roni laughed, shaking her head. "Are you fuckin' serious, Victoria? You look exactly like her, more than me. You're the one who the dark eyes that turn blue… Mine stay dark all the time. We all have a lot of Ma's features, Daddy's just more dominate. You are just as pretty… Vee, you're beautiful now shut up with that wallowing and get used to it. You've got Hanna Winston Lowman written all over you. I'm really surprised you even have dark hair, I think you were supposed to look exactly like her, with the blonde hair and blue eyes but something got mixed up so you're stuck being all hot, dark and tan like me and Vicky-boy." Roni started laughing when Vee did. "If you like them, then give him a shot… He may end up not being such a jerk like you think so once you get to know him better."

Vee sat up, facing her sister now. "I feel like I'm in this permanent good mood and I don't want to ruin that if he ends up being a jerk and I end feeling disappointed because I had hopes for him. Ya know?"

"You do realize that you channel Mom and Dad's feelings, right? Pay attention to detail, Vee. Scenario number 1: three weeks ago, they were arguing about that trip to LA, you started to get sick to your stomach and when they actually fought where Mom hit him in the face and he walked out, you started throwing up. Scenario number 2: The night of my graduation party, Daddy fought Uncle Tig, he won and he was in a good mood. Him and Mom went to his old room and had sex like the grossness they are, you started out by feeling a good feeling inside you then you were just really happy." Veronica cocked an eyebrow as her young sister. "You feel whatever they feel, basically… A little bit."

Confusion was written on her face but before she could respond to the brunette, a hard knock alerted them. It was their little brother. Their bond was strong, but the bond between the three of them was a hell of a lot stronger than the bond between two of them. Vic slowly opened the door to see his sisters sitting on Roni's bed, staring him in confusion. "Sorry…"

"Don't be, come on… Join us for the lovely explanation of who got what trait from which parent. It's our favorite topic." Roni motioned for the boy to close the door before patting the spot beside her, telling him to sit down.

Vee shook her head. "Vic'll end up being a Son like daddy. You're going to end up with a member and me? Well I'll probably end up alone, with five billion cats, eating cake icing and raw cookie dough."

"Please take note that I will personally hire Daddy to kill you if you end up like that." Veronica felt Vic lean into her shoulder as she popped Vee on the hand.

Vic laughed, "I'll be right there beside her when she asks for his help. How old were you guys when you found out some of the club's secrets, like what Dad really did for the club?"

"I was your age… I overheard him and Ma talking one night and I finally got up the courage to ask them about it. I was so scared that they were gonna kick my ass for eavesdropping but they were surprisingly chill about it. I think Vee found out-"

Vee interrupted her sister to finish the response, sharing her time. "Last year… It scared me, but I understand why I'd always pick up these weird feelings… I'd go from being ecstatic to completely tired and drained. It was weird. But they finally explained it and I was alright after awhile. When'd you find out, Vic?"

"A couple months ago, had the similar revelation to Roni. Overhead them talking but Juice and Kozik were in the conversation too." Vic shrugged his shoulders. "He's just more brutal than everyone else. Apparently Dad's more vicious."

"Well it explains his natural mean demeanor he has going on…" Roni nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders afterward.

Vee and Vic laughed at their sister. "You're right about that…. According to Mom, Vic looks the most like him though. She said when he was a baby, she was almost certain she gave birth to Daddy. She said our features were more like hers but progressed into looking like Daddy as we got older. She said we all know how to channel that mean scowl he has."

* * *

><p>Juice got off of his Dyna and hung his helmet on the handlebars as his chocolate brown eyes caught Veronica, he hadn't seen her in almost two weeks. She was walking across the lot, to the garage. He watched the eldest of the Lowman children approach the prospect. He watched her wrap her arms around him and he saw Mason kiss her cheek.<p>

A twinge of jealously coursed through the man as he watched Mason and Roni interact. They looked like a young backwards mix of Hanna and Happy. If they were anything like Roni's parents, everyone had better sit down and take careful note of it. It was going to be one long bumpy ride, if so.

He watched Roni kiss his cheek before she disappeared into the office. He knew Gemma was in there and he figured he could come up with a reason to go in there in a few minutes. He just wanted to get a closer look at her. Hell, he just wanted to be near her. Juice hadn't seen the brunette since the night they fought on the roof of the clubhouse, almost kissed before he rejected her and she stormed off. She hadn't even casted a shadow over him, he knew he'd hurt her good. Interrupting her time with Mason and then rejecting her. Damn, was he a bigger asshole than he thought.

He stood stock-still by his Dyna as it seemed like he was waiting for her to storm out of the office. She walked like her mother; on a damn mission for blood. He snapped out of Veronica-filled trance and shook his head. _I'll never be able to get her back… She'll always hate me now. _He awkwardly shifted the weight between his feet before stalking off toward the clubhouse. Trying so hard to put distance between him and the young beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, my loves, here's a new one for you ;) . <strong>

**Juice/Roni moment. Smut with your favorite couple and I decided it was finally time to explore the kids together. I've always liked exploring them when they were real young and I started early on showing the bond they all showing in _An Outlaw's Love_ and I figured it was high time to see them together now that they are older. **

**Let me know what you think of this... I love hearing from you all but I can't very well give you all the things you're looking for if you don't give me any feedback on what you like/dislike/feel indifferent about. So feel free to let me know what you're think about a chapter. I looooove hearing from you all. **


	4. Chapter 4: All This Temper

Veronica continued to glare at her father as she watched him pass the room. He'd just found out about her secret relationship with Mason and he was unhappy to say the least. Hanna stood against the wall by the fireplace, a hand covering her face. Round one of Hap's yelling match was over and everyone was anticipating round two.

Vee and Vic were standing in the dining room, trying to eavesdrop on the entire conversation without being seen but right as their mother's blue eyes came out of the darkness of her hand, they connected with her youngest children's tan faces. Cocking an eyebrow at them, she shook her head and they sat down at the dining room table. Hanna knew they wanted to help, they wanted to be there for their older sister but they knew that Happy would release his wrath on them too so they stayed back.

"I TOLD YOU, VERONICA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MEMBERS, I TOLD YOU ALL OF THAT AND YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE ME THIS ENTIRE TIME. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD, LITTLE GIRL? YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AROUND HERE AND YOU CAN'T! SET SOME FUCKIN' EXAMPLES FOR YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER AND FOLLOW MY FUCKIN' DIRECTIONS!" Happy stopped pacing the room and turned to stare directly at his seventeen year old daughter.

Hanna and Veronica looked at each other for a brief moment. "That's enough…" Hanna whispered, still standing in her spot by the fireplace. Happy turned to look at her, his dark eyes trained on the blonde beauty now.

"I don't think I asked you." His raspy voice broke through the awkward silence that had formed in the room.

Hanna raised an eyebrow, seeing her younger children come out of the dining room and into the living room, almost they were her body guards. "I don't give a damn… I said that's enough, I mean it!"

Happy eyed his wife before his attentions turned to his three children who was standing together by the couch. "I suggest you two make yourself scarce right now."

"No, we're not letting you attack her like this. She didn't do anything wrong…" Victoria moved to stand in front of Veronica.

The man chuckled, of course they would try to protect each other. "Leave the room, Victoria. RIGHT NOW!"

"Go to your room, guys… Now!" Hanna pointed toward the archway that led to the foyer, nodding her head. Giving up their fight, Hanna watched her children leave their sister's side and leave the room. "Veronica, how long has this been going on?"

"Before graduation, just a couple days though." Veronica looked up at her mother, seeing her piercing blue eyes turn to glare at Veronica's father.

Happy looked between the women and shook his head. "Why the fuck are you being so calm about this?"

"I told you this would happen, Happy. I told you your girls were going to end up with members, it's not my damn fault that you can't bring your sorry ass to listen to me." Hanna walked closer to him, crossing her owns over her chest, the move granting her husband a better view of her glorious assets. Hanna followed his gaze as his eyes were on her breasts. Hap licked his lips, seemingly forgetting about the problem at hand. "There's your fuckin' problem right there, Happy! You never fuckin' listen to me because all you do is think about ways to get-."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? I fuckin' listen to you all the time. Everything you say, I hear it." He walked closer to her. "This shit isn't the problem though, her with my damn prospect is the problem."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO WRONG WITH ME BEING WITH HIM? HE'S GOING TO BE A SON, JUST LIKE YOU, DADDY… HE'S JUST AS GOOD FOR ME AS YOU ARE FOR HER." Veronica came around the coffee table, standing in between her parents. "He's not a bad person, he's not going to hurt me, Daddy… Why can't you just be ok with this?"

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her daughter before looking around her to look at Happy. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "Because he's afraid that the prospect's more like him than he sees."

Veronica turned around to face her mother. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, she means nothing. Just go upstairs, go find your brother and sister… I'm sure they're dying to know what was said here. Go." Hap watched his eldest daughter leave the room before he did the same, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer before he made his way back into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"They'll find out one day what all we went through before they were born and when they were young… Those secrets are something that will come out, one way or another." Hanna sat down on the edge of the couch beside her husband, her hand grabbing the beer in his hand and taking of it before he snatched it from her, put it on the coffee table and pulled the blonde beauty down on top of him."

.

.

.

.

"What'd they say? How are you even still alive?" Victoria inquired as her old sister walked into the door.

Veronica sat down in her bean bag chair that was beside her bed, while her siblings stayed in their places on her bed. Victor's head was in Vee's lap and they were having an absent-minded game of thumb war. Veronica watched them carefully, shrugging her shoulders as she did. "Do you think Mom and Dad were always so happy together?"

"What do you mean?" Vic stopped watching the thumb war long enough to look at his sister briefly.

Roni shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know… Maybe they broke up for a while or they cheated on each other or something that is strong enough to still have a place in Mom's head."

"I don't believe any of those would ever happen between them… I mean look at how much they love each other now. There's no way they ever went through hell." Vee pinned Victor's thumb done, winning the game and laid her arm over his torso.

Roni looked around her room. "Bet Uncle Juice or Kozik would know… Maybe I'll ask one of them tonight at the dinner."

"Why not just ask Ma? She never lies to you…" Vic sat up and pulled off his dark grey Nike hoodie, tossing it to the floor before laying back down in his place.

The eldest Lowman child laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah right, I'd probably get killed right there. You guys needs to learn who not to mess with around her: our parents are psychopaths, or so everyone's said before." She pulled her brown riding boots off and turned around to toss them toward her closet. "She wouldn't risk our opinions of them to tell me if something bad ever happened to them. It's just what she said about why Daddy's so bent out of shape about me being with Mason."

"You think he'll come around?" Vee moved her brother's head out of her lap and laid down beside him, swinging one leg off the side of the bed.

Veronica shook her head. "Not really… he's just going to have to get over it."

"Wait a minute, what'd Ma say?" Vic sat up, looking at his eldest sister.

Veronica's brow furrowed, in utter confusion. "Something about how Daddy's afraid that Mason is more like him than everyone sees. I have no earthly idea what she meant though."

"Maybe she meant that he's ruthless like Dad?" Vic looked between his sisters, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't look at me like that, I have no ideas! I'm just takin' guesses here…"

"Whatever, let's watch that movie…" Vee waved her hands in the between, seemingly telling her siblings to shut up so they could finally turn on the movie that had been wanting to watch. "Let's take turns pulling tricks out of the magician's hat later, ok?"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Uncle Koz! Just tell me what they were like before I was born…" Veronica pushed at her uncle's arm as he sat down at the bar in the ice cream shop.<p>

Kozik gave in a little, not at all missing the puppy dog look she'd inherited from her mother and was currently serving to him. "Fine, fine, fine, just stop looking at me like that!" Veronica begun smiling and he continued. "They broke up a very long time ago after your mom graduated from college. She got into another relationship that ended when your dad came back to Charming and they got back together."

"That's it? No cheating or lies or bad shit?" Veronica perked up, her smile becoming more real.

Kozik nodded his head. He knew he was lying to her but he honestly didn't think it was his place to tell the Lowman children about the hell their parents went/put each other through. He definitely didn't see it being a good idea that he told Veronica that Jax was the other man in her mother's life once upon a time. He was definitely going to leave some information out; it just wasn't his place. "Yeah, kid, that's it… Your dad said some mean shit to her to 'help' her leave and she was pretty hurt by it but they found their way back together… so quit your worrying."

Right as Veronica was about to respond, her father walked up and pulled Kozik away from the bar by his neck. Roni watched the two men leave to shop and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You're fuckin' strolling down memory lane with her? About me and Hanna's past, none the less? Jesus fuckin' Christ, Kozik… she doesn't need to know about all that shit, none of them do!" Hap pushed the man awake from him, the anger filling the heavily tattooed man.

"If you were afraid of what your precious babies would think of you, you should've never did the shit you did back then, baby." Gemma appeared out of nowhere, putting herself into the conversation.

Hap looked at the woman, shaking his head. She was standing with SAMCRO's new business partner, Nero. They all owned an escort service, Diosa Norte. Nero was a good guy, he was nice, treated Gemma right but Hap didn't know much else about the man.

"Now is not the time for your meddling, Gemma…" Hap coldly stated before turning his attention back to Kozik. "Send her ass to me or Hanna the next time she starts asking questions. I'm not fuckin' around, Kozik!" Happy turned around to walk away but Gemma stopped him.

Gemma forced a smile on her face, trying to give the man as much sympathy for his current problem as she could. "Baby, they will start asking questions about that love story one day. You and Hanna better get prepared soon, come up with some story if you can't face the truth about the things that really happened. But you two better get prepared quickly…" Gemma kissed his cheek before walking inside of the shop, Nero following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, I knoooow. But I definitely wanted to get this in there before anything else begun. It's a bit of a filler but all the real shit is about to begin. <strong>

**I know i'm flipping between Roni/Mason and Roni/Juice but to be honest with everyone, Roni/Juice isn't going to happen the way some of you want it to.. I really hope that doesn't upset anyone and I lose anyone because of it but like a review I received the other night, Juice is twice Roni's age and I'm ok with a little age difference, I'm not ok with like 25 years of an age difference. Especially with her being SOOOOO young. **

**With Mason, he's about three years older than her. He's a prospect and in the show, prospect time normally is up after a year... If the prospect gets voted in by _everyone_. With the way I'm taking Roni's story, he will be patched in, he will get a proper patch in party and all will be well. **

**However, there will be major Juice/Roni conflicts coming up because of her choice to be with Maosn as oppose to him... (Sound familiar, in the slightest way? (;) **

**Let me know what you guys think; reviews are damn-well golden and I _LOOOVE _ hearing from all you beautiful people **


	5. Chapter 5: All These Truths

Hanna and Opie sat side by side on the ground, both of them staring at the tombstone in front of them. It had been eighteen years since their father had died of a heart attack. Neither of their kids ever knew the man, nor did they know of their absent grandmother. Opie had told Hanna that his two children had questions about the two absent people in their family tree but the only child of Hanna's to be curious was her sweet daughter, Vee.

Hanna explained as best she could but she thought her explanations and excuses were never enough for the young girl. Hanna, Opie and Jackson made it a point to visit Piney's grave once a month. Jackson wasn't attending this visit though. The SAMCRO President had another duty to fill and he didn't feel like hearing hell from his lovely old lady about him missing their daughter's school pageant.

Opie looked down to his little sister and nudged her in the ribs with his large elbow. "Penny for your thoughts, blondie?"

"I'll sell them to ya for a dollar…" Hanna looked up and met the gray-blue eyes that could read her so well.

He smirked, shaking his head. "I think I got one in my wallet. What do ya say, we got a deal?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." The 41-year old woman looked up at her brother. No matter how old they got, their games were always the same with each other. He was the cocky, overly knowledgeable big brother and she was the sarcastic, smart ass little sister. Opie was beginning to look more his age of forty-three while Hanna looked like she had finally hit her early thirties. Time was doing her well and she couldn't have been more thankful. Growing up always scared her. She was afraid to miss anything or regret anything and she didn't want to wake up one day when her youth completely down the drain and nothing but old age staring back at her in the mirror.

Opie wrapped an arm around his sister, "How's your old man doing?"

"Fighting inner demons, fighting his little demons, fighting time…" Hanna answered honestly. She knew she couldn't hide anything from the giant beside her anyway so what the hell. Happy's inner demons of losing his children were killing him. He knew they would surely hate him if they ever found out the shit he put their mother through. They were constantly pushing for a story, wanting to know how their parents came to be and Happy was going insane trying to come up with something that didn't tell his kids who he was deep inside. As time slowly caught up to him, forty-six was not an age he wanted to reach. Hell, the man didn't want to ever get older. He secretly wished there was some magic drink she could take a swig of to prevent himself from ever going old. But sadly, there was nothing and he was getting older.

Raising a concerned eyebrow, Opie gave her a questioning look telling her to continue. And she did. "He doesn't want the kids to hate him if they find out all the shit we went through before they were born and when they were babies. He doesn't want to lose them and well, he's like me, Ope. We hate time, change and we just don't want to fade away into the dust. Being twenty-something with no cares in the world except if we would see each other at the end of the night was actually great. I won't lie to you, Bear… I miss that time. Kid-free, care-free, crazy in love with that man was so much better than it seemed at the time."

"I miss the time where Donna didn't hate the club and everything it stood for. I miss my best friend always being everything you just described; care-free and having fun. Now that man worries about everything… Niners are ready to blow us the fuck up and Jax can't figure out why." Opie leaned his head against Hanna's and sighed.

"Yeah? Me too, Ope. I miss the times when we were kids and were always getting into trouble. Those were the days. Gemma and Clay always kicking our asses for stupid shit was always hilarious." Hanna smiled at her big brother and shook her head. "Let's go before Pop kicks our ass for such assholes and complaining about shit."

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

"Look, Happy, I'm not going to hurt her… I care about her, I have no intentions of hurting her, at all!" Mason tried to defend himself. The talk he begged Veronica for with her father was proving to be a bad idea.

No one seemed to notice the blonde beauty walk into the room until she began to tap her foot, her black pump clacking on the floor in the most obnoxious sound. She was gone before Hap even woke up that morning and he was dying to get his hands on her, partially to threaten her to never do that again and partially because his sex drive and his desire for her had never died down. He glared at her, mad that she interrupted the conversation. "What's going on in here?" Hanna's voice came to life as the two men stared at her.

"I was just telling Happy that I would never do anything to hurt or harm Roni." Mason walked a little closer to Hanna but stopped his movements when he looked at Happy, only to receive the death glare from the man.

Hanna looked between her husband and her daughter's boyfriend, smirking. "If Mason isn't going to hurt her or harm her, then I don't the problem, Hap." Her attention switched to be on the young blond. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? Jax and Opie are dealing with some business and want everyone else to take a break. So, what do ya say?"

"Absolutely fuckin' not. He's not dating her and he's damn sure not gonna see her!" Happy growled as he crossed his arms over his puffed out chest.

Hanna held her hand up, stopping the man from further speaking. "We'll see you at 7, honey. Go ahead and go back to the clubhouse."

"WHO. THE. FUCK. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE?" He stepped forward, a hand landed on Hanna's abdomen and pushed her until she hit the counter. "Huh? Talking to me like that in front people? Talking to me like that period? You've lost your fuckin' mind, woman!"

Hanna's hands landed on his chest, pushing him. He finally released his hold and she pushed him again, until he was a good distance away from her. "Go get her, and you're going to tell her everything. You will tell her every single thing we faced and you will apologize to her for the way you've been behaving. You're mad? Yeah, Hap, me too. I wanna go back too, I wanna do things differently too but I can't let my desires dictate the way I raise our kids. I won't tell her she can be with who wants to be with because of a fear that she could go through the same pains I went through. I have to trust that she's making the right decisions, Happy. You have to do so as well… Please, baby… Stop fuckin' pushing her away from you. Create an indestructible bond with your other daughter and remember that just because she's growing up doesn't mean that you don't have two more to spoil and throw yourself into the fire for. They deserve that bond too. I know she's partner in crime but I gave you another daughter, I gave you a son. I know you love them with every breath you take but baby, they need your irrevocable love too." Hanna cupped the man's face and brought him down to be level with her, pressing her soft lips to his full ones. "This is not a request. This is not a command either. This is your wife, your old lady, your woman telling you to mend your relationship with one child and create a strong one with your other two children. You keep pushing your disapproval of this relationship on her and Mason and she'll rebel. She's got anarchy blood in her, baby… She's a natural anarchist and I have no doubts in my mind that she won't rebel against you if you keep this shit up."

Hap nodded his head, he knew Hanna was right. He knew she was going to take matters into her own hands if he didn't act now. He knew his children were home at this very moment and he knew exactly what he had to do: call them downstairs, sit them down and tell them things he never wanted them to know.

"I'll go get her…" Hanna whispered as she kissed him again, her hand snaking up the inside of his shirt, copping a feel of his hard body before his tongue delve in for a taste. His hands quickly found a comfortable resting spot on her ass as his thumbs moved back and forth, applying slight pressure on her cheeks. He bent a little, not breaking the kiss to pick her up and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as her hands came to rest on the back of his neck. He led them to the counter and slowly eased the blonde beauty down on the counter top and his hands slid up the black skirt of the dress she had on. "Hap…" Hanna moaned as he pulled away from her delicious mouth and examined her body, noticing the casual black dress she had on and the black pumps on her tiny feet. Damn did the woman look good. He was fuckin' feignin'. No, he wasn't deprived of her, their sexual encounters were bi-daily, sometimes way more than that. They were still highly attracted to each other and there was simply no stopping them. Her hands made quick work of his jeans and boxers as he pulled her underwear off and down her legs.

Hanna went to push his jeans and boxers down but they both stopped their movements when they heard Victor yell "Holy God, oh my god, oh my god!"

Hanna started laughing and Happy quickly jerked around to get his boxers and jeans back into their rightful place. She jumped off the counter, quickly pulling her underwear into place, still laughing. "Just fuckin' great, we scarred the poor thing. There's no telling what he actually saw." Hanna just couldn't stop laughing. "What's funny, woman? The boy just walked in on us about to fuck…"

"It's funny because we are adults and this is normal but we are in our own house and we do have a bedroom which has a door in which can be locked. Our spontaneous days are over, baby… especially since our kids hate being away from home. It's just funny, Hap…" Hanna pecked his lips before walking out of the room in search of her son.

Upon finding him with his head buried in pillow, Hanna continued stop the laugh that fell from her mouth. Victor's head lifted from the pillow only to glare at his mother. It was a familiar glare, one Hanna knew all too well. Her husband had given her that glare one too many times in their very long time together. "I'm immune to that look, baby. Apart from the 21 years I've received it from your father… I've got 17 years of receiving it from his three children so find something new to throw at me."

"You guys have a room, ya know…" Victor sat up, holding on tightly to his pillow as if it was protecting him.

Hanna nodded her head, moving further into the room. "You're right, we do but living so long as if we could do whatever we pleased kind of becomes a habit imbedded on our minds."

"Yeah, well we aren't little kids anymore… We do independent things like get our own food from the kitchen and walk around the house."

She laughed, the damn smart ass… No doubt he was rewarded with her general attitude toward everything. "Your dad and I want to talk to you and your sisters about some very important things. Can you handle being in the same room with us or should we do this through Skype instead?"

"Is everything ok?" Victor moved quickly off his bed to stand directly in front of his mother.

Hanna's brow furrowed but she nodded her head. "Yeah, everything's fine, baby… It's just a talk." Hanna wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder and led him out of the room, into the hallway. "Go to the living room, your father is waiting. I'm gonna get your sisters down there, ok?" When he nodded his head and walked away, Hanna moved to her daughter's rooms to summon them. Finding Victoria's room empty, Hanna knew the girls could only be in two other places since she had just cleared Vic's room and Victoria's room was empty as well. Hanna checked Roni's room, finding it empty as well. Her next stop should've been the playroom or the game room as the name changed when the kids got older but she knew better. Her girls were on the roof of the house… They would always go up there but they normally had their little brother with them.

Hanna took off her pumps and climbed the ladder to the roof. She saw her girls sitting side by side, giggling about something. "Come downstairs. Your dad and I need to talk to you, it's important." Worry crossed their faces and Hanna shook her head, trying to ward it away from them but she had no such luck so she climbed back down the ladder and put her pumps back on. She led her daughters downstairs and into the large living room.

"What's going on?" Veronica was the first of the Lowman children to speak the same concern that coursed through them all.

Happy shook his head, his eyes trained on his wife who came to sit down right beside him.

"Nothing's wrong… However, I am curious as to why you three are oh so very concerned about me and your father's past.

Victor looked between his parents; his father's face and eyes showed no emotion while his mother's was stuck in her ever so strong resolve that she only let up on for her husband. "We just want to know the story. We know how you guys are and we just want to know what you guys did differently compared to every other couple that was in the club."

"You know nothing about what the other couples went through, Victor. You three think you have everything figured out and just don't. We're here to guide you through this misunderstanding and you won't interrupt up one single time. We'll tell you what you've been asking everyone else and that will be it. Got it?" Happy threw his hand up, ignoring the looks on his children's faces.

"As you know, we have a five year age difference. Well your father was twenty when we first met, I was fifteen. We exchanged a few words but that was it. He'd visit Charming and SAMCRO occasionally, every time he did, we'd exchange words and that was it. When I went to college, I didn't know about the protection detail I was put under by the request of my father. There wasn't a charter in San Francisco so it made good sense for a patch to keep an eye on me. I discovered your father and the entire protection detail idea about two years after I'd been there, I invited him back to my apartment that I shared with Uncle Ben and another friend of mine… We drank, talked and one thing led to another, we ended up having sex." Hanna stopped the story to look at her husband who wearing a triumphant smile and she slapped his arm.

Looking at his wife, he couldn't stop the smile from further spreading. "I left the next morning. I stayed in the city for a few more days but the entire time I was still there, she was constantly on my mind… so I dropped the detail and went back to Tacoma, hoping to clear my mind but she shows up a month later with some information to share with me." Hap looked at his wife who was looking at the ground before turning his attention back to his children who were all sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. His daughters were holding hands while Veronica had her arm looped through Vic's. Happy grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled it to rest on his thigh as he interlocked their fingers. "Your mom was pregnant and she figured I deserved to know before she made any decisions about it. We came up with the best solution we could think of and went on about our lives… But only a couple days had passed and there she was back in my mind, imbedded in my skull so I went to her…"

Hanna's free hand rubbed the side of Happy's face that wasn't closest to her and she smiled at him. "We stayed together until it was time for me to graduate… I came home before the ceremony which was the original plan, however I didn't expect him to not be by my side. He, being the monumental ass that he is, said some shitty things to me to get me to get over him quicker so I came home. You have to understand that I was broken, hurt, angry, exhausted and I just wanted the broken heart to dissolve and go away."

"She got into a very ridiculous and obnoxious relationship… With Uncle Jax." Happy finished her thought and he rolled his eyes as the look of utter shock that crossed his children's faces. Waving it off with his hand, he continued. "I finally came back to Charming… and just in time too. Their relationship was absolutely horrifying and they would fight at all hours of the day. Well your darling mother here, came to me asking me for an escape from her problems for a while so I gave her a key to my cabin. She stayed around for awhile until she was hit with the ultimatum to choose between us. She made herself choose and well I think you guys know the end."

Hanna sat back against the couch and focused on her children for a few minutes. "That's nowhere near the end though… I ended up moving out of Jax's house and into your dad's cabin. Nearly a couple months later, I got pregnant with you." Hanna pointed to Roni and Roni smiled. "Around the time that I found out that you were you, your dad had us out of the cabin and moved into this place. So of course, you had to come into the world when your dad was on a run to Tacoma, luckily I was able to hold you off for a good 10 hours which is exactly how long it took him to get back to me."

"Let me do this one…" Happy pressed his lips to Hanna's hand and looked at the white plush carpet for a few minutes. "Things were getting hectic with the club when you about five months old and I was completely stressed out with the things I was having to do, plus make sure you two were safe and make sure your mom was ok but none of that excuses what I did…" Happy looked back down at the carpet. "A moment of weakness, a moment of me being the asshole that I am, just one quick moment of me forgetting the things I had in my life like your mom and a new daughter, I had sex with a croweater… She was fairly new and didn't quit understand that I was only taken but that's not the point or an excuse either. I didn't know your mom was at the clubhouse and or the fact that she knew what had happened but she was and she did. In her impulsive mind, she decided to go home, pack up everything you both owned and left. She moved to Arizona for two years… I had no damn idea of where she had gone until the SAMTAZ president called me saying he spotted her and my ink on her so me, Uncle Juice, Uncle Kozik and Uncle Tig rushed down there as quick as we could to bring you guys back home."

Hanna shook her head, "It wasn't that easy for him though. I was still hurting and I was still mad about what he did so it took him a few days of convincing me to give him another chance. To be delicate with this, we reconciled in more ways than one during the time that we were still in Arizona… Thus the magical creation of you came about." Hanna smiled at her second daughter, who was smiling at her. "However we didn't find out about you until I was about three months along and I was put into the hospital after a very crazy wreck I was in."

"When we found out, words were exchanged and we ended up separating for a couple of months but we got back together in time for you to get here. But your stubborn ass decided it'd be a good idea to ruin your sister's third birthday party because your mom went into labor right before the party was supposed to start. You ended up taking your time to get here and showed up a day later. We got married ten months after you were born and everything was good with us for a long time until Uncle Lee from Tacoma told me he needed me up there for a little while to help handle some problems. We ended up almost separating, your mom was already thinking about new places to go but I quickly fixed her problem and we got back together. We found out of your stubborn ass months later." Happy pointed to their youngest child, their only son. "But a fool never learns his lesson… Victor was about six or so months when I stupidly cheated on your mom again. She asked me to leave her alone for a couple days so she could get her thoughts together and I ended up going on a run to Arizona. When I came back, I immediately checked the house for your guys, Maria had you both here and told me that your mom would be at the shop. When I get there-." Hanna interrupted him to take the story.

"I was about to cheat on him with Aunt Natalie's younger brother, Matt… You guys might not remember him. He worked at the shop for a long time, he was in and out of Charming for a while until he left for Las Vegas. Your dad and I gave it another shot… Foolish I know but what can we say? The heart wants what it wants so we tried to look past the list of transgressions that were filling up the page. We were fine for awhile until something happened with your dad that shall remain our business for the rest of your lives. Your very angry temperamental father took his issues and anger out on me and he said some very hurtful and unbelievably cruel things to me so I kicked his ass out and we took on our final separation."

Hap surveyed his children's faces before his gaze landed on his wife. He smirked at her. "She kept me out for a long time that time but it didn't stop me from trying to win her back so I kept going until one weekend, we had to go up to Tacoma for a few meetings when once again, you darling impulsive mother flees Charming."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait a minute… I fled Charming to go to Tacoma. For him. We got back together and that was it. No more crazy separations, nothing… I've been a good amount of my life without your mom by my side and I've hated every minute of the time I've spent without her since the moment I met her." Happy kissed his wife's hand again. "I was an asshole to her and if I had the opportunity to go back in time to change some of our story, I wouldn't do it. It shaped us into where we are today. I love your mother, more than life itself and I don't want you guys to ever lose sight of that. And don't feel left out… She's my world, ok? I got the lucky pleasure of meeting her first and getting so much time with her as it is but I love you guys, every time I'm away from you three, I get a sick feeling in my stomach and it's because I've grown so used to be so close to you guys but going on more run made it all easy again.

"I can't believe you cheated on her…" Veronica mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like 50 billion times too." Vee agreed with her sister.

Hanna looked at her husband and shrugged her shoulders. "What's done is done, girls… It's long over with and all has been forgiven. Did you all get the answers you so desired?"

Victor nodded his head. He stood up from his place of the couch and walked over to his mother, kissing her cheek and hugged her tightly before casting his attention of his father. "I don't fully get why you ever cheated on my mom but don't ever do it again… Dad, I don't want that information to change the way I see you now because you used to be my hero, you were the greatest thing ever and now, knowing that you hurt _her_ like you did… Well that sucks." Vic quickly left the room, leaving Happy with his head in his hands and Hanna rubbing his back.

"Anything else you two want to express?" Hanna asked her daughters, looking between them both.

Victoria shook her head as she stood up and walked toward her parents. Hugging her mother fiercely before moving to Hap and she held on a little tighter to him. "I still love you, daddy… I just hate that you guys went through so much bad stuff…"

"I agree… I love you no less than before I knew all of this stuff and I'm grateful you guys shared the story with us but it hurts to know that you put Mom through all of that… You cheated on her, you left her a few times and you broke her heart so many times. Was whatever you got out of doing all that stuff worth it? Was hurting her all those times worth it? If not then I think you owe her the world because she gave you so much and Daddy, it's not fair… It's just not. She's always loved you and cared for you but you went off and did all of that. It's sad." Veronica stood up, staring at her mother for a few minutes before she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. Veronica slowly moved to her father and repeated the act before leaving the room.

Victoria hugged her parents again before leaving the room and leaving them in the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, my darlings... This chapter was to be a hell of a lot longer but I split it up into two parts. Part two will be posted later this weekend, maybe on Halloween.<strong>

**Btw, just a nice little fact: Halloween marks the anniversary of this entire series. 10/31/13 I posted Chapter 1 of The Crow's Nest and well this story has made to the year mark ;) . Thank you all so much for sticking with me and Hanna on this journey. I know it's not just Hanna that we all like here but she is the one that inspired this entire series. Again, thank you so much for joining me on this extremely hectic journey.**

**Let me know what you think of this new chapter (:**


	6. Chapter 6: All These Foolish Games

"Alright kid, hit me." Hap squared up again, standing toe to toe with his twelve year old son. Vic swung and clipped his father's jaw. Kozik moved to check out the hit on his brother's face but Hap pushed him away. "Again." Hap grunted. The three men didn't seem to notice the blonde beauty step up to the ring, arms crossed over her chest and she highly pissed off. Vic swung again but this time, he missed. "Block my hits, kid. If I get one in, I'm gonna feel like a champ and go in for more. Block my hits." Vic put his fists in front of his face and Hap swung at him, almost hitting him.

"HAPPY LOWMAN!" Hanna's thunderous voice scared the hell out of the men, making them all jump and look at her.

He walked to the ropes, bending over them in an effort to be close to her so he could kiss her but she took a step back, earning a laugh from Kozik. "Come here, woman." Hap spoke softly.

"Hey Ma!" Vic came to stand by his father.

Hanna smiled at her son before turning her attention back to her husband. "Get him out of this damn ring right now and do not coerce him into it again."

"He wanted to do this… I told him you'd have something to say about it but he wanted to do it." Happy crawled under the ropes to get out of the ring. If she didn't come to him then he was going to go to her. "Thought I told you to come here." He smirked at the still angry look on her face and he knew it was going to be a long afternoon. If he played his cards right, he'd be taking her in the clubhouse in about five minutes, give or take. He pressed his lips to hers, letting them linger for a moments until her mouth opened just a hair but it was open far enough for Hap's tongue to sneak inside of her mouth.

Hanna pulled away and casted a glance at her son. "Go find your cousin and tell him to take you to the dance hall. The recital starts at six."

Vic nodded his head. "Try to keep everything copasetic, I'm not really up for a little brother or sister."

"Smartass!" Hap yelled to the kid as Vic walked into the clubhouse. Hanna laughed as she moved from his grip and stood directly in front of Kozik who was leaning over the ropes. She knew he was getting a view from the position he was standing in but she didn't care at the moment.

"Let him come near my baby like that again and it's your fuckin' head that will have a bullet in it." She gave him one of her dimpled smiles before turning around to her husband, grabbing his hand and leading him inside the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>The looks the men received as they filed into the dance hall for Victoria and Arabella's dance recital were ones of complete fear and annoyance. Jax and Opie flashed their guns that were still sitting safely in their holsters at some of the people staring at them while Happy and Tig flashed their knives at the crowd. Natalie was walking beside Jax, holding his hand while Donna was beside Opie, walking in front of her children. It looked like one big mob walking through the lobby and into the auditorium.<p>

Hanna grabbed the hand that decided to flash the people a knife and she wrapped his arm around her waist for him. Looking at his face, she shook her head before she casted a glance to his left side to which Veronica and Vic were walking on.

"Be a good boy and your behavior won't go unnoticed, ok?" She whispered the command against his cheek.

He looked down at his wife. The only thing the man could think of was her perfect body. "Keep telling me what to do like that and I'm gonna take your ass down the hall and wear it the fuck out." He whispered to her, smirking all the while.

She looked up at him in complete shock, as if she didn't think he'd actually do it. But tonight wasn't the night to test him, they **had** to be there for Victoria's recital, her solo and the finale.

"You don't scare me, Mr. Lowman…I've seen your handy work." She wrapped her arm back around his waist and they continued to walk into the auditorium, behind Jax and Natalie.

The recital was great but Hap was bored. He looked at his brother beside him and shook his head. "I don't fuckin' get why we all have to be here for this." He whispered, checking to see if his wife might have heard him.

"I know, man… It's not like the girls care or anything." Juice whispered back.

"If your daughter was to find out you didn't come to this then she'd be devastated and I'd have to spend hours on end explaining to her that you really do love her and you just had something else going on at the time. Trying to make her believe that work isn't more important." Hanna whispered, cocking an eyebrow at the men to her left. "It's almost over, assholes. Then you'll be free."

Hap whipped his head to face his wife in shock, normally she didn't hear him if he whispered. Normally he was extremely quiet. Clearly not. Hanna was right, there was only a twirl and a leap left before it was all over and Vee was off the stage quickly, running to _him_. She wrapped her arms around him and he couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread across his face as he stared at his wife.

"Did you like it, Daddy?" Her voice came through the air as she pulled away for a few minutes, looking at up at him with her matching dark eyes.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It was amazing, baby. You're best damn dancer out there, ya know that?"

"Thanks, daddy!" She quickly whipped around to face her mother with the same overly eager smile. "What'd you think, Mom?"

Hanna moved forward, wrapping her daughter in her warm embrace. "It was absolutely amazing, Vee, I'm so proud of you. Your solo was even better though."

"All that hard work paid off, you did fantastic!" Veronica pulled her sister into a hug, not moving away from each other for awhile.

Victoria and Veronica went to walk away from their parents but Happy stopped them before they could get far. "Don't go too far, we're going to dinner once we find everybody!"

Veronica looked back to see her parents hugging, looking at each other, saying something to each other. She smiled, she couldn't have been any happier with their closeness, their bond, everything they were. Regardless of their past, they pushed through their bullshit and made it out on top. They were doing fine now and Veronica knew she could come to terms with the shit they went through.

"You think they're ok?" Victoria's voice broke through Veronica's thoughts and they stared at each other for a few minutes before Veronica nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think so… I think they've been ok for a long time. I remember when we were younger, they always seemed so happy so I don't want to believe that they had all those problems but I guess it's true…"

Victoria nodded her head. "I think Vic really hurt Daddy's feelings though. I mean, they were spending time together earlier but I think Vic is really pissed that Daddy did all the messed up stuff to Mom."

"Well I mean, I get where he's coming from… Mom is my fuckin' hero, ya know? She's everything to me and so is Daddy so it's really hard to have any real emotion and opinion toward this whole thing. But I'm willing to forgive Daddy for what happened years ago between them… Hell, if she can forgive him, why can't we?" Veronica and her sister continued to walk out of the auditorium and into the main lobby of the building. They saw Kenny, Ellie and Victor standing by one of the entrances and headed their way.

Victoria's eye dark eyes followed the groups gaze to where Juice was standing with some blonde woman and the girl that didn't look much older than them. "Who's Uncle Juice with?"

"Dunno, they were in the recital too." Kenny responded, looking at his cousin.

Veronica looked back at the young girl and shook her head. "I think someone's playing house..." She looked back at everyone and smirked.

"He better not tell her that we'd keep her company." Ellie shook her head, casting a glance at Veronica who smirked at her. "I'm serious, she better not try to come chill with us."

Everyone in the circle laughed, Kenny simply shook his head. "Vee, Vic, go see where everyone's at…"

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at her younger cousin and shook her head, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"No way, Ken, it's not happening." Ellie slapped her brother on the shoulder.

He looked between his sister and his cousin, brow furrowed in confusion. "Don't tell you two went soft on me…"

"Hell no… it's just a bad idea." Veronica chimed in.

He looked back at the young girl now standing with her mom, looking around the lobby. "I bet the Ram that I can get her by the party Friday night."

"You love that truck?! You sure you wanna make this bet?" Veronica raised her eyebrows, looking back at the girl one again. "I've got a pretty little mustang that says you can't even get a dance out of her." Seeing her parents walk out of the auditorium out of the corner of her eye told her to shut up now, resume the conversation when the kids were alone again.

Ellie waved her hand in between them and made a shushing sound. "Shut up, guys… Aunt Hanna is walking this way."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the restaurant, Ellie and Roni kept exchanging looks, not trying to be noticed by their parents or any of their uncles. Kenny had a plan and he was going to go through with it as long as he got something out of the deal. This wasn't the first time they'd made a bet like this... this was a normal thing for the three of them. They'd make bets against girls all the time, hell they'd make them against guys.., they liked these foolish games and it was only a matter of time before they got bored again and started up a new bet for the hell of it<p>

Roni casted a glance at the woman sitting beside her Uncle Juice and rolled her eyes before leaning toward Kenny and whispering "You're on!"

Kenny looked at his older cousin and smirked. "Awesome, what's on the table?" He stood up to excuse himself from the table as his sister and cousin did the same. Clearly the looks of confusion was apparent to everyone at the table but the kids continued out of the area and out the door.

"What's up with them?" The blonde beside Juice, Stephanie, asked.

Hanna and Opie exchanged a look before Hanna looked at her husband and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Not sure, probably tired of being here."

"Ray, sweetheart, why don't you go with them? Victoria and Victor will go with you to find them..." Juice looked at the younger version of his current bed buddy.

"Huh... That's ok. We'll go alone!" Victoria stood up and started to move to leave the room but turned around and gestured for Arabella to join her. "Come on, Vic... You're done."

"Victoria." The raspy voice that instantly sent chills down her spine stopped her feet from going any further. The Killer exchanged a very aggravacted look with his wife before he said anything else. "Take the girl with you. Lose the attitude and don't be rude to her."

The groan could have been heard from the next town over as Victoria turned around and for the first time all night, made eye contact with the girl. The scared look on her face told the Lowman kids that she wasn't up for joining them either.

"Let's go..." Victor impatiently stated, as he stood beside his sister with Arabella tucked behind him. Rachel gingerly stood up and followed the kids out of the door while Her mother stayed beside Juice.

"What the hell is wrong with those kids?" Stephanie asked, looking between their parents and Natalie quickly sat back in her chair, wanting to see what else the new comer had to say.

Hanna saw the look on Natalie's face and shook her head at the woman while Happy quickly grabbed the fork out of Hanna's hand before she could do anything crazy. "They are close-knit... Don't like people trying to fuck with that." The man simply stated, hoping the protective women around the table would relax a little.

"Be careful what you say next about my child." Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.

Jax wrapped his arm around his old lady and smirked at his brothers. "Calm down ladies... Steph's just worried about her kid. Same thing you guys are doing, right?"

"No Jackson, it's not the same thing! Let's go... I'm ready to leave." Natalie grabbed her purse and stood up, walking away from the table as Jax stayed in his seat, completely baffled by his Old Lady's behavior.

* * *

><p>Roni, Ellie and Kenny were sitting on Kenny's Dodge Ram tailgate discussing the details of their bet when Ellie noticed her little cousins and their newest conquest walking toward them. Veronica laughed as her brother and sister approached the truck, Vic was holding hands with Arabella and Rachel was walking behind them.<p>

"What's funny?" Victoria asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Kenny pointed at her and shook his head. "What is she doing with you?" He asked, referring to Rachel.

"I told them to bring her. Why?" Happy's voice appeared out of nowhere, all the adults now standing outside.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "No reason..." He didnot dare make eye contact woth his uncle.

"Come on, honey... It's time to go." Stephanie stated, putting her arm around her daughter.

Roni nudged Kenny and he hopped off the tailgate moving toward Rachel. "Hey, I'm sorry... You can hang out with us if you want. Just ignore Vee... She's always moody like that. You get used to it."

The surprised on everyone's faces was so obvious as the young Winston child spoke to the blonde. "What are you guys doing?" Rachel's voice was small, almost above a whisper.

Kenny looked back at Ellie and Roni for a second before turning back to Rachel and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably gonna go back to Roni's house and swim for a little bit. Youre coming, right?"

Rachel looked at the other kids before looking at her mom for instructions. When she didn't get any and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a swimsuit."

Roni hopped off the tailgate and advanced toward the pair, "That's fine... I have plenty. You can borrow one of mine... Its no big deal."

"Great, awesome... Let's go!" Kenny grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the passenger's side of his truck. "Meet you guys there?" He looked at his sister and Roni.

None of the kids seemed to notice that all the adults were now leaving. Vee and Vic got in their sister's car while Ellie got in the back seat of the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Went back, decided to edit this chapter and add some of Chapter 7 to this one. Normally my chapters aren't this short and I didn't like how short it was so here ya go!<strong>

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: All The Craziness

While everyone else took off to the Lowman's house, it completely slipped Veronica's mind that she was supposed to be hanging out with Mason after the dance recital.

He came up on the shop to see it closed so he turned off his motorcycle and pulled out his personal cell phone, dialing the number he had learned as if it was his own.

"_Hey, I can't talk right now… I'm with my family. I'll call you back later."_ Her voice was low, full of a rasp that she could've only picked up from her father.

Mason looked at his phone like it was going insane and he shook his head. "What happened to our plans, Roni?"

"_Shit, Mason… I'm so sorry. I completely forget. Why don't you just come over to my house and hang out with us?"_

"Who is us?"

"_It's me, my brother, my sister, my cousins and some girl that Kenny's trying to hook up with. It'll be fun, come on!"_

"I don't know how your dad will feel about that, babe…"

Mason heard her laugh and he couldn't help but smile, that was his favorite sound. _"I'm going to be honest here: they're more than likely upstairs screwing each other. They're kind of like teenagers, always hot for each other. It's a wonder I don't have more brothers and sisters."_

"Are you sure you want me to come over? I mean we can see each other another time." He laughed before getting serious again. If Mason was being honest with himself, he didn't want to wait to see her another time. He was looking forward to seeing her, holding her, kissing her… He was like a little fourteen year old, all over again. The boy was struck by her.

"_I'm pretty sure you prefer me to be smiley and happy and not pouty and whiney… If you don't come over, I'm more prone to be upset for the rest of the week. Please?" _

He couldn't say no to her, to hell with everything else. He didn't have any club business to tend to, he was a free man tonight and he was going to see his new reason for all his happiness.

.

.

.

.

Knowing Hanna's strict rules of no smoking in the house, Hap went back down stairs with his blonde beauty in tow to smoke a blunt. Knowing there was a slew of kids in his backyard, he decided the front porch was his smoke room for the night.

Hap sat down in the first rocking chair by the front door; before Hanna could fully get past him, he pulled her down into his lap and wrapped a strong tattooed arm around her waist, holding her in place.

"You're not getting too far away from me, woman. Don't even think about it." He pressed a kiss to her neck. He continued to kiss her exposed skin until he heard a motorcycle roar through the neighborhood and they saw it park behind Kenny's truck.

The rider took his helmet off, revealing himself as Mason to the couple and Hanna laughed. "Well, well… Looks like your future son-in-law is here."

"Don't play like that." Hap's raspy voice vibrated through her skin and a cold chill ran down Hanna's spine. "What are you doing here, Prospect?"

"Roni invited me over. She said you wouldn't care." Mason's voice sounded confident and Hanna had to admire him for standing up to her Killer of a husband.

"She lied. I care a lot."

Hanna slapped Hap's chest and sent him a glare that would've scared most. "Stop it, Happy. Everyone's in the backyard, sweetheart. Go ahead." Mason walked in the front door and Hanna glanced back at her annoyed husband. "You can fight her on this and watch her slip away or you can accept that she likes him and he likes her. Choose wisely, baby… You won't get a second chance."

"I'm not ok with her dating someone so similar to Kozik. I know that fucker, he's a fucking manwhore." Hap stated, his voice calm, his face giving off no emotion to the outside world. But Hanna saw how worried he was for his daughter, how annoyed he was with time. She read the man like a book.

Hanna just shook her head. "She's not dating someone like Kozik, she's dating someone like her daddy. He's a natural born killer, a lot like you. He's got an easy control on his emotions, like you. He's smart about everything… he calculates all his moves, he's weak around her. Hell, he's a blonde you."

* * *

><p><strong>SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA<strong>

They'd been dating for a good three months at this point, it'd been a few weeks since Happy finally let go of his grudge against the kid and let up on the torment he had been issuing out.

Veronica was leaving in a month for UCLA and Mason was trying hard to get as much quality time with her as he could get. He knew he couldn't ask her to stay; she had dreams and he'd never forgive himself if he even tried to take that away from her.

He'd been patched in and even asked Happy to do a tattoo for him. Happy ended up helping him with the design and gave him an extra tattoo that Mason hadn't planned on getting right away but Mason was more than happy to finally be able to have a common ground with Happy.

.

.

Roni quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde once he stepped foot into the foyer. He laughed as he easily picked up and swung her around, however he didn't expect her to wrap her legs around him and lift her face away from his neck only for a brief second to kiss his neck.

"Ron.." He tried to stop her but once her teeth grazed his skin, he didn't want to stop her. He quickly moved to the staircase and trudged up the stairs, down the hall and straight into her bedroom.

He laid her down on her bed and he just stared at her, as if she was a stranger. But god, was she beautiful. He took note of her dark eyes and it almost scared him. "You sure about this?"

Veronica leaned forward, sticking two fingers in the waistband of his dark jeans and jerked him to her. "Yeah I'm sure…"

Mason nodded his head and shrugged his cut off his shoulders before peeling his t-shirt off his body, giving her such a sight to take in. Roni took in his ripped muscles, his deliciously rock-hard abs, his pecs and his two new tattoos that just happened to link him to the club in such noticeable ways.

The first tattoo she caught a glimpse of was the skull on his right pec that had an anarchy A carved into the side of the skull while a crow sat, perched on top of the skull. The crow's wings were spread out and he looked like he was ready to take flight. One of the wings stretched over to the other side of Mason's chest while the other was stretched on his shoulder.

The second tattoo she saw was the one that just made Roni smile like crazy. It was her favorite animal, a wolf; except it was in a tribal design located on the inside of his left arm.

She stood up all too quickly and kissed him as if it was the last time she'd ever be able to do it. It wasn't long before he had the eldest Lowman child out of her tank top and shorts, pushing her down on the bed and he was pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

He handed it to her and told her to hold it while he pulled a pocket knife out of each front pocket then pulled his personal cell phone and burner out of the pockets, tossing it all to the floor before grabbing his wallet from his girl.

Mason quickly removed his jeans and scrambled to get under Roni's comforter and sheets with her before pulling his boxers off as she peeled her bra off and her panties were quickly tugged off while she watched Mason roll a condom on his hard member.

"You're sure about this?" He asked her once again and she nodded her head. He leaned down and kissed her as he brought his knee up to spread her legs wider and placed his throbbing member at her entrance.

As he started to enter her while he continued to kiss her, the bedroom door opened and Hanna's voice greeted her daughter. "Holy- Oh my fuckin'- Jesus Christ. " The door closed as the pair scrambled to grab clothes, blankets, anything to cover themselves with before the door opened again and Hanna walked further into the room. "Get dressed, get descent and get ready for your father to get here… He's on his way home-."

"Now." The raspy voice interrupted his wife and Hap leaned against the doorjamb.

Hanna bowed her head and sucked in a deep breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Find your way out of my goddamn house right now, kid." Hap walked closer to his wife and started to glare at her.

Mason quickly tugged his jeans on as he grabbed his boots, t-shirt and cut. Looking back at his naked girlfriend, he gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead and frantically left the room, putting his clothes back on as he went.

"Daddy…" Roni's voice was just a mere whisper as she tried to cover herself more.

Happy continued to glare at his wife as he spoke to his daughter. "Shut up."

"But…"

"Shut up, Veronica!" Hap still didn't tear his gaze away from the blonde beauty as he spoke to the brunette.

Hanna finally looked up, feeling his dark eyes never tearing away from her and she just shook her head. Her ocean blue eyes connected with his black orbs and she put her hand on his chest, pushing him toward the door until he stopped letting her push him. "Hap…"

"No, don't you start." He put a large hand on her wrist and flung it away from his chest but grabbed her hips when he saw he used too much force and she was going to fall.

The look on her face told Happy that he had pissed her off now. He watched her turn and look at their daughter. "Get dressed now, Veronica. Give me your phone, give me your car keys and I want the burners you have too." Hanna held out her hand and watched her daughter hand over everything she listed. "Start acting like a damn adult, Veronica… You're leaving for college in a month, I suggest you get your act together quickly."

"Yes ma'am…" Veronica spoke softly, nodding her head as she stared at her mother.

Hanna looked back at her husband and pushed him again, toward the door. "Get out so she can get dressed. I don't really give a shit where you go but get out of this room." She moved around Hap and left the room, finding her way to her own bedroom. Hanna walked into her large bathroom and just looked at herself in the mirror.

A few minutes passed and Hanna was still looking at her reflection, she ran a manicured hand through her blonde locks and looked down at the sink. "You're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Hanna snapped her head around to see her husband standing in the doorway of their bathroom. "You will always be the greatest thing in the world to me; no matter how pissed off you get me." He advanced to her, putting his hand on either side of the bathroom counter, trapping her. "You're so fucking beautiful and I can't stop looking at you half the way I'm near you. I can't keep my hands off of you and I don't want to." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth before kissing her directly on her perfectly glossed up lips. He pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Why do you do this to me? Every single time I touch you, it feels like it's the first time…"

"Now's not the time to be worshipping me. We need to figure out what to do with Veronica and Mason." Hanna spoke softly, turning her head away from looking at Hap.

Happy grabbed her chin and jerked her to face him. "I'll do what I want with you." He pressed his lips to hers briefly. "You're the one who accepted them being together… Maybe you forget just how our relationship is but Hanna, the girl is just like you. You might as well be considered a damn nympho, you think she won't be the same way? If there's anything I trust that stupid kid with, it's making sure he's protecting himself and not hurting my baby."

"I am not a goddamn nympho! I just know what I want…" Hanna tried to defend herself, laughing at the look on Hap's face.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up to sit her down on the counter. "Yeah you do and you have no issues making your wants be known. I can only threaten the kid's life so many times before he leaves her high and dry. She likes him and I want her happy… clearly he does it for her so stop being so angry and let me fuck you against this counter."

"Fine, but we still need to talk to her about that shit and we need to talk to Mason. Make him understand what he's getting himself into." Hanna's hands snaked up Hap's shirt and her nails lightly drug over his abs. "Bend me over the counter then."

Nodding his head, Hap seemingly agreed but he started shaking his head. Thinking about everything he just told his blonde beauty had the man really wondering if Mason treated his daughter right. Hap wondered if they fought or argued or had any problems. He wanted answers to his questions, he wanted to know if his baby girl was be treated like the princess he raised her.

Hap shook his head again, Hanna had already pulled him free of a cut, shirt, and was jerking his jeans down his body. He laughed at her as he hiked her skirt up as far as he could the skin tight article of clothing before he ripped her thong from her body and tossed it to the floor. "I wish you'd quit wearing that shit, it's nothing it's actually important. You know I just rip it off anyway..." He watched Hanna bite into his chest and he laughed again. "You know I love it when you bite me." He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and quickly entered her, relishing in the feel of her and the feel of her nails in his shoulders. As he thrust in and out of her a few times, all the day's shit fell away. All the shit with their kids fell away from his mind for the time being. Hap knew it'd come back but he wanted to enjoy this first.


	8. Chapter 8: All The Family's Bullshit

Hanna looked up from her paper work in front of her to see her husband and two of his brothers walking into the dining area. He glanced at her before continuing to survey the room before his dark gaze landed on her again.

As he approached the large booth, he yanked an empty chair from a table beside her table and pulled it up to her table, sinking into it, leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

"What are you doing, beauty?" He swished the toothpick in his mouth from side to side.

Hanna looked up from the papers again to see him staring at her so intently. "Work for this damn place. What are you doing?"

"Came to check on my woman, make sure she's having a good day. Is that alright with you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, his lips forming a smirk.

Hanna licked her lips as she watched the toothpick in Hap's mouth change corners a few times. "I guess so… don't distract her too long though. She's got work to do." Her gaze quickly settled on the young blond biker that had made himself comfortable at the bar with her seventeen year old daughter at his side, kissing his cheek. "She's all grown up, huh?"

"Yeah she is… Don't tell me you miss having a baby around the house." Hap didn't have to turn around to know who Hanna was talking about. He knew she was referring to their first born.

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "No, I don't… But I do miss having little kids around the house. But my babies are growing up so fast. Hell, my baby boy is twelve now… Where the hell did time go?"

"I don't know baby, but I'm not giving you another baby so go ahead and get over your little moment." He smirked at her, standing up and placing the chair back at the now full table.

"Do you think you could leave things that don't belong to you alone?" A man in a nice suit looked at Happy with disgust, as his three friends were sitting around the table that Hap had taken the chair from.

Hanna bowed her head, mumbling "Oh shit." as she did so. She heard men chuckle and she looked back up to see Jax, Kozik and Mason standing near Hap who had the look of death in his eyes. Hanna quickly moved around her table to stand up and stand between her husband and the man in the suit. Her back was to Happy and she was facing the four suits. "As the owner of this restaurant, I like to maintain a huge line of respect between people. That includes everyone. So sir, I'm going to ask you to please act respectfully in my restaurant."

"_You _ own this place?" The suit with dark hair asked from his seat across from her.

Hanna nodded her head. "Yes I do and I can certainly ask you all to leave if I don't want to accept your business."

"Well tell this thug to mind his manners and stop acting like he runs things around here." The suit standing up still had the disgust in his voice and eyes.

Hanna felt Hap move closer to her, no doubt trying to get through her to the men. She pushed her ass onto his groin a little and felt him back off of her. "Like I said, respect is a big thing here. You don't know him or anyone else in here. You don't know if he's a thug or not. You only refer to him a thug because of the large amount of tattoos on his arms and the leather cut on his back. Would you be ok with it if they all judged you by your Armani suits?"

"What do you know about Armani? More so, why are you sticking up for him?" The black-haired suit asked her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Hanna smirked. Her mere presence was throwing these men off. She wasn't dressed in jeans and t-shirt or anything that could say she was affiliated with the four Sons but she was wearing a pair of tall black pumps, a short black pencil skirt, a white tank top tucked in the skirt and a red cardigan that hung past her skirt a little ways. She looked like a business woman, or the very least, she looked like a secretary. "I know plenty. I'm not necessarily sticking up for him, but I am getting very aggravated with you lack of respect and manners."

"Hanna, someone's on the phone for you." Jax stepped into the circle. Watching Hap fight every urge in him to not kill them men carrying on a rude conversation with his wife had Jax worried as hell. "Go to the back and take the call."

Hanna looked at Jax and shook her head. "No, they can call back. I'm with some customers right now." Hanna felt Hap's hands on her hips and she turned her attention back to the four suits. "You want to continue your lunch break here then I suggest you calm down and gain some manners. Enjoy your meals." One of Hanna's hands landed on Happy's hand and pulled it so that she was leading him away from the group of men.

"Don't ever do that shit again. Do you understand me?" Hap spoke harshly, pulling his hand free from the blonde beauty and storming out of the restaurant.

Hanna watched him slam the front door so hard the glass shattered, forcing every single person in the restaurant to look at the door and a silence swallowed the place whole. If he wanted to make a childish scene, then why not join him? Hanna slammed her hand on the counter top of the bar and yelled, "Asshole!" She turned around to face her daughter and ran a hand down her face, slowly. "Close down the restaurant. You, Mason, Kenny, Ellie and Uncle Kozik will clean everything up. Jax, please make sure my husband doesn't get himself into any trouble." She went to walk out of the restaurant but turned around to face Jax again. "Make sure they all pay their checks and get out as quickly as possible."

"Hanna…" Jax started to protest but Hanna was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Happy came up on the tombstone and laid his hand on top of it. He bowed his head for a few minutes before he stepped away from the tombstone and read over the stone again.<p>

_**Piermont 'Piney' Winston  
>July 17, 1956 – March 30, 2003<br>Loving father and husband **_

There was a reaper on the bottom of the tombstone and Happy placed a hand on the reaper for a moment.

"That damn woman pisses me off so bad and sometimes I think about wringing her damn neck. Then I realize that I can't live without her crazy ass." This was an occurrence that happened if Happy and Hanna had a fight. He'd show up at the cemetery and find his way to his father-in-law's tombstone. He'd talk to the ghost of Piney and sometimes, he'd just sit until he felt like it was time to find his way back to his wife. "I don't even know why I'm mad, she was just trying to save me from getting in trouble back there but it pissed me off."

Hap finally closed his mouth and sat down on the ground. His legs brought up to his chest and he almost looked like a kid.

Silence filled the air and Hap didn't even hear the car that pulled into the nearby parking lot. He continued to sit in the bright sun and silence until a voice he didn't expect to hear came through the air.

"I always thought you'd have a good relationship with him had he ever known about us."

Hap turned around to see his blonde beauty standing behind him, her arms crossed and her damn eyes screamed for him to hide under a rock if he knew what was best for him. He stood up and walked to her, fighting the urge to touch her.

"You broke my goddamn door, Lowman." She pushed at his chest. "You almost got into a damn brawl in my restaurant and you blew shit out of proportion." Hanna watched her husband step backwards, avoiding another push at his chest. "You've got some goddamn nerve."

Hap watched her step toward him and he decided to stay in his place. "My damn restaurant too, ya know." His raspy voice normally would've done something to her but she wasn't affected at all. "You look incredibly good when you're mad, ya know that?"

"When I said I missed have kids running around the house, that wasn't an initiative to start acting like a fucking child, Happy. And don't you dare turn this around and make it into some shit it's not. I'm not fucking you on my father's tombstone, I'm not fucking you near his tombstone and I'm not fucking you anywhere else. You broke my goddamn door, that's going to cost a fortune to replace and I can't have an open restaurant with the door busted out so now I'm losing money for everyday it takes for that door to be fixed."

Hap stepped closer to his wife, closing the distance between them. "Fuck me against your cage then, or against my Dyna. Fuck me in your cage if you feel like it… Just let me in."

"Go to hell, shithead. Better yet, go fix my fucking door and don't come home. I don't want to sleep beside your stupid ass until I feel like it."

Happy put a hand on her hip and jerked her into him. "I'm going to sleep wherever the fuck I feel like it so that means if I want to sleep directly on top of you, I will… Don't fuckin' tell me what to do again."

"Eat me, you stupid prick." Hanna jerked away from the man and started walking toward her car. She was stopped short by a strong arm wrapping around her waist and picking her up. "Put me down!"

He did what she asked, he put her down but it was on the seat on his Dyna. He was standing between her legs and he was bending over, a hand snaking up her inner thigh. "I bet you're so wet." He whispered as his hand continued on its path. Reaching the desired destination, Hap smirked, feeling her wetness through her goddamn thong. "What's got you so wet? The memories of me eating you or the anticipation of it when I finally make my way down there?"

He squatted, leaned forward a little and started to press feather light kisses to her thigh, working his way up.

"Get the hell away from me, Happy." She spoke softly, trying to keep up her resolve, trying not to let him know that she was enjoying the feel of his lips on her, so close to her triangle.

* * *

><p>"Vee, could you stop being a bitch for like two seconds and just dial the number?" Victor sat back down on the couch, his big sister pacing the room in front of him.<p>

Vee pulled the phone away from her ear and shook her head. "Neither one of them is answering."

"I don't know what to tell you then, Vee… Just wait for someone to call back." Victor laid down on the couch, stretching out and not letting her have any room on the couch.

Vee rolled her eyes. "You know what really bothers me? The fact that they both just suddenly became ok with Roni and Mason dating… Daddy hates Mason but now he's all good and ok with it? It's so stupid."

"What's it matter? No more family feuds because Dad doesn't approve of anything for his precious little brat."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "I just hate how she always gets exactly what she wants, when she wants. It's so obnoxious. I wish she'd go to LA already."

"Two more weeks, just calm down, Vee… try calling Mom again. I'll call Uncle Jax and see if he's heard from them." Apparently the kids were trying to get in touch with their parents to no avail. Victoria growing more annoyed with their parents and older sister's relationship. Victor was just tired of everyone always arguing back and forth; Victoria's jealousy, his mother always busy, his father and Roni's constant fighting over everything she did. "Why do you need Mom anyway?"

Vee hung up the call once again, "I just do… Could you stop asking questions and keep trying to find her?" Vee sat down in her father's recliner and started flipping through a gun magazine that Happy had sitting on the end table beside his chair. "I'm still confused about how Mom and Dad really even got together since he's who he is and she's who she is."

"It's like a puzzle… they complete each other. Uncle Jax said they both left the shop after they had some fight and he doesn't know where either of them."

.

.

.

.

"Would you fucking stop?" Hap looked up at his wife who was trying to push his head away from her lap.

Hanna quickly stood up and moved to her car. "Would you?"

"Can I have my wife?" He cocked an eyebrow at her before moving to stand in front of her.

Hanna smirked, looking up at her husband, she saw the lust washing over him, the lust-filled look in his black eyes had her wanting to laugh so bad. "Nope."

"Goddamn it, woman…" Hap yelled, drawing back his fist as if he was going to punch the window out on her X3.

The blonde beauty pushed at his chest, forcing him backwards. "You're a dick."

"You're a bitch, so what? That's no reason to go getting bent out of shape, Hanna."

She pushed him again. "Go fix your mess."

"Get Mason to fix it…" Hap cocked an eyebrow at her, almost pleading with her to push him again so he could return the favor.

She did it again but her words stopped his advancement. "You made it, not him…" He phone began ringing again for the sixth time since he'd gotten his hands on her in front of her father's tombstone. "Goddamn it, answer your phone. It's been going off for thirty goddamn minutes."

Hap groaned, knowing she was putting shit off but he fished his phone out of his jeans pocket anyway. Seeing his son's name flashing across the screen, his heart stopped. "What is it, Vic?"

"_It's Victoria, she said she needs Mom. Have you talked to her? She's not answering her phone."_

Hap looked up at his wife who was still glaring at him… "Where's your phone?" She pointed inside her car and cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What's wrong with Vee?" Hap spoke into the phone again.

"_I don't know, she's just been trying to call Mom for a while and she had me calling you and Uncle Jax just in case anyone is with her. Tell Mom that Vee needs her at home."_

"Victoria needs you at home…" Hap spoke to his wife and then back into the phone, again. "Tell her she's on her way. I'll see ya later, kid."

* * *

><p>Ellie and Kenny walked into the restaurant with Kenny's little conquest in tow. Ellie sat down beside Mason at the bar but looked around for her cousin. "Where's Ron?" Mason smiled at the blonde beside him before pointed behind him to a table full of men in suits. "Thanks." Ellie got up from her seat and walked over to her cousin who was talking to four men. From what Ellie heard, they were discussing the damn busted door. "Hey, what happened over there?"<p>

"Some crazy ass man with all these tattoos walked out of it and slammed it so hard to door broke." One of the suits spoke to Ellie, answering her question for Roni.

Ellie's blue eyes widened with shock. "Did your mom piss him off?" Roni smirked. She hadn't informed the four men that her parents were the crazy couple who not only owned the restaurant but also cause quite a scene in the restaurant.

"Wait a minute. Your mom is that gorgeous blonde woman who apparently owns the place?" A different suit asked Roni.

Roni nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"Ya know, now that I think about it… You have dark as night eyes just like that crazy man. Tell me there's no relation there."

Roni once again nodded her head. "That's my father and now you know why my mom was defending him."

"She's way too conservative for some guy like that, no offense…" The blond haired suit spoke up. "Let me guess.. sisters?" He pointed between Ellie and Roni.

Ellie shook her head, smiling. "No, we're cousins. Her mom is my aunt. You probably shouldn't let her ever hear you say anything about her husband either… she's highly protective over pre-judgment."

"Hey, Dad wants us to go to the clubhouse now. Something about business." Kenny approached his cousin and sister slowly as he put his phone in his front jean pocket.

About the same time, Happy and Juice appeared in the restaurant. "Kenny, Ellie, go to the clubhouse… Mason, ride with them. Veronica, close it up. Get them out now." Hap interrupted all conversations to issue out the instructions. The club got information on the suits sitting at the table in Sweets and issued out an immediate lockdown on all members and their families. "Meal's on the house, boys. Let's go."

"What's going on?" Mason approached the Killa and watched him shake his head. Mason nodded his head, expecting the silence and turned to face his girlfriend. "I'll see you later, babe."

Veronica leaned over the register to kiss the blonde before grabbing the money out of the register then putting all the money in the money bag. She locked the register and handed the keys and money bag to Juice. "Let me just clean up their table and I'll be ready to go."

"Don't worry about, baby, we'll get it cleaned up… Let's go." Hap grabbed his daughter's arm and directed her to the still broken door. He pulled his burner out of his front pocket and dialed his wife's number. She answered after the first ring and her sweet voice flooded his ears. "Hey, get to the clubhouse now… take the kids. Pack some bags for a few days. We're going on a lockdown."

"_Where's Veronica?" _Hanna's voice was instantly laced with the utmost concern.

"I've got her with me… Juice is taking her to the clubhouse and I'm coming over there. I don't want you and the kids by yourself, whether you're carrying or not."

"_I don't want you riding alone, Hap. I don't know what's going on but I don't want you alone." _

"I'll be fine. I'm already on my way to the house. I'll be there soon, just calm down."

"_Don't you dare hang up this phone, Victor!" _Her voice waivered, she didn't understand the depth of the lockdown but considering she'd just left him and everything was fine, something bad must've been going down.

"Baby, I can't talk on the phone and ride… I'll be there in a minute. I love you, woman."

"_Hap, I'm not comfortable with this shit. Please just get Roni to the clubhouse and then you and whoever can come escort us to Teller-Morrow."_

"Will that calm you down?" He stared at Juice and shook his head at the man. Juice smirked, he knew what was happening. Hanna knew all too well what the meaning of a lockdown really meant and she was freaking out without her husband there to comfort her or put her to ease.

"_Yes. I'll keep them in our room, the doors will be locked and I'll have all the guns in here with us. We will be fine, Happy… Please just don't ride alone. Don't make me beg you to listen to me…"_

"Alright, baby, alright. I'll call you when we are on our way to the house. Make sure the doors are locked. You love me?"

"_Always, and don't you dare ever forget that."_ He ended the call, knowing and trusting that she would stay put and keep herself and their two youngest children safe until he and Juice could get there and escort them to the clubhouse for the highly relevant and needed lockdown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little tiny cliffhanger, it's not that big of a deal but it does make everyone wonder who the four suits really are ;) <strong>

**_Let me know what ya think, beauties ;)_  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: All Kinds Of Lockdown Hell

Happy quickly dropped his daughter off at the clubhouse and he, Juice and Kozik got on the route to his house.

The men approached the front door and Hap practically busted through the door just to get to his wife and kids.

"Hanna!?" Hap yelled as he started to climb the stairs. He looked back down at his brothers who was standing by the front door and gestured for one of them to follow him. Kozik was the one to reach the stairs first and he waited for Happy to continued walking. "Get the bags, get whatever she asks for and put it in her cage. I'm just going to get them."

They both walked to the end of the hallway where Hap and Hanna's bedroom was located and he busted through the door. "Hey, Mama!" Kozik spoke, with a smile of his face.

Hanna got off the bed and ran to her husband, jumping his arms. "You were supposed to call, you asshole!"

"Come on guys, let's go… Uncle Koz will get your bags." Hap set his wife down on the floor and pulled his youngest daughter into his other side. "You need some protection from your dad, too?" He smirked at his son and Vic shook his head.

"Just make sure Mom and Vee are safe and I'll be fine." Kozik and Happy shared a look before they all walked out of the room.

"You raised him right, man. Holy shit, I really didn't expect that." Kozik whispered to his brother as they filed down the stairs.

One of Hanna's hand was locked safely intertwined with her husband's as his other hand held on tightly to his daughter. Victor walked beside Kozik until they all got down the stairs and Victor found his way to Juice's side.

* * *

><p>Mason found his way to Veronica once he saw her walk into the clubhouse. She was on the phone and was talking very privately into the phone. He wrapped his arm around her waist anyway, directing her to the back of the clubhouse.<p>

"Well things came up so I can't go out with you guys tonight, I'm sorry. I promise we will get together before I leave." Veronica spoke into the phone. She smiled at Mason and simply shook her head. "You what? Oh my god, Ava! That's awesome, oh my god, I can't wait!" Veronica's was clearly lit up with excitement. "Just text me, I'll have my phone on me. Alright, alright I will. Love you too, bye!"

"I assume everything is ok?" Mason wrapped his arms around the dark-haired beauty, kissing her forehead as he did so.

Veronica nodded her head, kissing his lips before turning around in his arms and facing the large crowd of people in the bar room of the clubhouse. "Yeah, everything's fine… Ava told me that she got her late acceptance letter from UCLA and they meeting with her tomorrow morning about if there are any dorms left. If there's not, maybe we will get an apartment together that way she won't be alone."

"Your parents will just love that…" He laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm gonna come visit all the time, as much as I can."

Veronica smiled, watching as croweaters glared at her. "Now I finally get to feel what my mom felt when she and my dad went public."

"They won't ever stand a chance against you… Not here. There's absolutely nothing they could do for me. I've got everything I want and need right here." His arms wrapped around her tighter. He knew that she didn't have any insecurity about herself but being with a member created problems in and of itself. She was with him, they were very public and all the sweet butts and croweaters hated her for taking away their new toy. She'd be damn if they tried to get with him, though. Mason was off limits and Veronica had no issues letting anyone know that.

* * *

><p>Happy watched his baby girl play pool with Mason, Kenny and Ellie. He smiled to himself, seeing her happiness. That's all he ever wanted but it drove him crazy that she was only seventeen and was already with a Son.<p>

At least Hanna had the decency to date other guys before settling on a Son. He still, to this day, couldn't figure out what it was about himself that lured Hanna in, what won her over and what kept her coming back.

He loved the woman though, that was his entire world. He had loved her since he was twenty-five years old. He could picture the way she looked at him the night she found him outside that restaurant, could still see her brilliant blue eyes glaring him in the dead of night. The way she smiled at him, it was welcoming and sweet.

He looked around the room to find her and there she was, sitting at a table with Natalie, Gemma and Donna. She had a beer in her hand and a smile across her face.

"Hey brotha, everything ok?" Tig sat down beside Happy, taking a swig from his beer.

Hap nodded his head. "Yeah, everything's good despite this shit. I'd rather be at home in my own bed but it's whatever. As long as the Queen is happy then I can't complain."

"I ever tell you how lucky you are, man? Beautiful wife, great kids, big ass house and that cool ass dog? You're living like a yuppie prick." Tig laughed as Happy did.

Taking a pull from his own beer, Hap looked back over to his blonde beauty and smirked. "The difference between me and those yups are my wife still wants to ride my dick after all these years."

"How long's it really been between you two?" Tig followed Happy's gaze, seeing the look in the man's eyes.

Hap licked his lips and she looked up at him. Shooting him the bird, he smirked again, nodding his head. "Almost twenty-two years. I never thought she'd stay for one year, let alone twenty-two of 'em."

They watched Hanna get up from her table and walk to the pool table. She whispered something to Mason before walking over to them. She held out her small hand to the killer and he grabbed it; his eyes never leaving hers.

Hanna led him to the back of the clubhouse, where the rooms were but instead of taking him into their room, she led him up the ladder to the roof.

"You gonna throw me off the building?" He smirked as she pushed him down on the L-shaped wicker couch that was now up there. Over the years, the adults decided to put some patio furniture up there since everyone seemed to find their way up there to hang out.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Definitely, gotta make room for my other boyfriend." She smirked at him, bending over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Thought I took care of that little fucker?" He stuck his finger down the neck of her shirt and pulled it lower. "I really like the view from here."

She smirked, slapping his wrist and standing upright again. "I got a new one, he's quite sexy…" Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her hips. "You better stop touching me so much. Boyfriend doesn't like that at all."

"Tell your boyfriend he can suck my dick… You were mine first." Hap's grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her close to him. "Tell him I know how to make you scream."

Hanna laughed as she bent over again. "You don't want him to do that now, plus I can do it better than he can." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He does that way better." His hands formed an unbearable hold on her hips.

"Why don't you show me how good you really are then?" Happy smirked as his licked her bottom lip. "I don't know about that now… I see you keep coming to me for something."

She moaned as he bit into her lip, she hiked up her skirt and moved to straddle his lap. "I just like your big cock." Hearing that, Hap knew it was on. They weren't going any-damn-where until he was through with her. He flipped them onto the couch so she was under him and pushed her cardigan off her shoulders. "Don't rip anything, Victor Lowman!" Hearing her say his real name for the second time that day had him so damn annoyed. He didn't go by that name, he never wanted to. Hell it took a lot in him to agree to name their son Victor but he gave into her when she gave him a look that could make him melt.

"Our son's name is Victor… Mine is Happy. Call me that shit again and I'm slinging your hot ass to the East coast." He smirked at her as she shook her head, defying him. "Keep it up if you want to, woman." He watched a smile spread across her face and he buried his face in her neck, nipping and biting at the soft skin.

.

.

.

.

"What'd my mom say to you?" Roni whispered to her boyfriend as he pulled her in for a tight embrace.

He shook his head. "She told me to be good to you." He pulled out of the hug but grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with her. "Come on." He led her to the hallway that took them to the dorms. He finally stopped in front a black door at the end of the hall and he unlocked it.

Roni followed him into the room and he locked the door behind her. Roni looked down at herself before looking up to see blue eyes staring back at her. "Are you sure about this, Mason?"

"It seems like that's a question you need to be asking yourself, Roni… Not me." He took off his cut and hung it on one of the posts of his bed.

Roni crossed her arms over her chest, almost mirroring her mother with blonde hair and blue eyes. She cocked a freshly waxed eyebrow at him. "What is that supposed to mean? Last time I checked the only reason nothing happened last time was because my parents walked in on us. I didn't stop you, did I? No I fuckin' didn't."

"You need to chill…" He walked closer to his girlfriend, his arms crossing over his chest as he came to stand in front of her.

Hearing that, her mood spiked. Now she was pissed. "Chill? I need to chill? You can kiss my ass and go to hell!" Roni pushed at his chest before turning around to leave but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him. "Let me go, Mason."

"Nope, come here, Ron." He turned her around so they were facing each other. "What are you so mad for?"

Her dark eyes grew lighter hearing his tone change, she looked away from him, shrugging her shoulders. Mason hooked a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him again. "I'm not mad."

"Yeah you are." He pressed his lips to hers, not letting her say anything else. He was going to get her out of her mood, one way or another. Mason pulled her closer to him, backing her against the door. He pulled away from the kiss only to pick her up before his lips found hers again.

Veronica's legs wrapped around his waist tightly as Mason's lips started to trail down her neck. He wanted to mark her so bad but he also wanted to keep his life so he thought against marking her neck with his lips this time. He pulled away again only to drop her on the bed. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Roni slowly removed her skinny jeans, her black combat boots already being kicked off her feet.

Mason watched her remove her tank top and toss it to the floor as he lost his jeans and boxers before hovering over her. She smirked at him, she knew what he was doing. He settled himself between her legs as his lips started to press his feather-light kisses to her stomach, moving up her stomach to her breasts and chest.

His blue eyes flickered up to look at her face and her brown eyes were now darker, she was watching him intently. He smirked as he flicked his tongue over a nipple, he bit into it. Veronica hissed but Mason didn't even flinch… He flicked his tongue over it again before repeated his actions on her other nipple.

One of the blond's hands found its way up her leg and to her center. Before he could even do anything, her hand landed on top of his and she guided it to her triangle. His fingers rubbed at her clit, before he thrust two fingers inside her. Her moan filled the room and he began a pace that was slow at first before it picked up.

"Mace… Mason, ah god." Upon hearing her moan his name, he pulled his fingers out of her and entered her before she had time to react. "Ho… Oh shit, babe!"

The pace was slow and so were the kisses they shared. He buried his face in her neck as he continued to move inside her, hearing her breathing pick up and feeling her walls tighten, Mason picked up the pace. It became unforgivable as her moans got louder.

**!**

* * *

><p>Victoria and her brother walked through the hallway to the dorms, headed to the room they were going to share with their cousins.<p>

They saw their parents climb down the ladder from the room. Their mother was walking in front of their father but he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hi babies!" Hanna pulled away from her husband's grasp to hug her son and daughter. "Where are you two headed?"

Vic shared a look with Vee and they smirked. Their mother was leaning toward the drunken side and their parents definitely had been on the roof having sex. They knew it. "To bed, it's late and we're really tired. Have you guys seen-?"

Victor was interrupted by his sister nudging him in his ribcage.

"Have we seen who?" Happy stepped toward his kids.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "Kenny… Have you seen Kenny?"

"Where's Veronica?" Happy chocked an eyebrow at his children. He knew they were up to absolutely no damn good.

Vic looked at his sister then back at his father. "She's asleep already…"

"You're a shitty liar, Victor. You might wanna learn how to lie better for the next time your sister is with her boyfriend." Hap grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her toward their room.

"Night my loves!" Hanna called behind her, waving at her two children. Hap pushed her through their dorm room door and Hanna went tumbling toward the bed as her husband slammed the door and locked it. Hanna turned and prepared to face the wrath of a very angry father. "Go ahead… Let me have it."

Hap took off his cut and threw it at her. "What the fuck kind of mother are you, Hanna?!"

"If you're gonna start shit, you better finish it, Happy."

He advanced toward her. "Come the fuck off it, Hanna! You gave our seventeen year old daughter's boyfriend permission to fuck her."

"Excuse me for being so late with the times… I'm sorry I didn't hand out permission to whoever the hell she was dating when she was fourteen."

He caught a pump to his leg then his blonde beauty threw the matching pump at his chest. "Really? You're throwing your little 'fuck me hard' heels at me? Come on, baby… At least do the hitting yourself." He watched her throw his cut at the floor and advance toward him. She pushed at his chest, pushing him backward before she slapped his face.

"You, you fuckin' hypocrite, you were having sex when you were fourteen and you have an opinion about your daughter who is going to college soon about having sex with her boyfriend. Let me remind you that you didn't have a significant other, you had plenty of little bed buddies. You cannot honestly be upset of that… No, baby, you're upset because you're losing your baby girl, you're little partner in crime." Hanna pushed at his chest again. "Quit fucking insulting my goddamn parenting, Happy. I'm not playing with you anymore. When you say I'm a bad mother or make comments about my parenting, it cuts deep as fuck. Whether it's a fucking joke or not… it hurts like hell to hear you say shit like that to me."

He tried to wrap his arms around her but she backed away from him. Removing her clothes and pulling on one of his t-shirts, she crawled into the bed, turning off the light as she did so.

* * *

><p>"Look, Donna, just stop. Why did you stay married to me if you were so unhappy?" Opie sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath.<p>

She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess for Ellie and Kenny."

"How long's this shit been going on, Donna? You know I should fuckin' kill you!" Ope looked up to look at her face.

She looked away from her husband's stare. "Three years."

"Who else knows about it? Who is he?"

She looked back into his blue-gray eyes. "I think Hanna has an idea. You don't know him, Ope."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, DONNA!"

She shook her head. "Just a guy I met at Sweets. His name is Darryl. He's a regular customer."

"Once this lockdown is over, I will hunt his ass down and fuckin' kill him!"

Donna ran to him, her hands going to his face. "No, Ope, please!"

"You're beggin' your husband not to kill your goddamn little fuck buddy? You've been in a relationship with another man for three years and you expect me to just sit down and accept it? We've been married for 23 years, Donna… Hell, we've been together for 28 years! Have the room, I'll go sleep somewhere else. Goodnight." With that, he left the room… Trying to figure out where the hell he even went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's so much to say... Let's just leave it with "<em>Holy shit"<em>**

**_Review, let me know what ya think!_**

**Happy Thanksgiving, beauties! Thank you all for sticking with me through this entire series, it's not over yet, babes! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: All They Can See

Hanna woke up to a rough calloused hand stroking her clit, her blue eyes fluttered open and she saw her husband press kisses her stomach as he hand continued to work her over. "I was sleeping."

"I know… It's time to wake up now." He stopped kissing her taut stomach and looked up at her. His voice was raspy and laced with annoyance.

She pulled out from lying under him and stood up, picking up a discarded t-shirt from the floor and threw it on. "Don't interrupt my sleep…"

"Don't be a bitch." Hap moved out of the bed and stood directly in front of the blonde beauty.

Pushing him away from her, she walked over to the dresser drawers by the door and opened the top drawer, right as she was about to reach in the open drawer to grab a bra and thong, the drawer was slammed shut and she was turned around, being pushed against it. Hap's hand landed on her throat and he leaned close to her face.

.

.

.

.

Victoria closed the door to the room she was sleeping in and walked down the hall, followed by Vic. They were headed to the kitchen when they stopped in their tracks because they heard shit being slammed around and their father's voice. "Fuck you, Hanna!"

The siblings shared a look and approached the closed door. Vic reached out and turned the knob. He pushed the door open and the pair stepped forward, looking around the room until their dark eyes landed on their parents standing off to the side, glaring at each other.

"Mom? Dad?" Vic's voice came to life as he approached his parents, much to his sister's dismay.

Black and blue orbs connected with his dark brown eyes and he raised his eyebrows in part confusion, part concern. He watched their attention turn on his sister at the door and he looked back at her, seeing the hurt look on her face.

Hap let go of the vice grip he had on his blonde beauty and stepped away from her. He stepped toward his daughter at the door but he backed away from him. Hanna moved around him, toward Victoria but she did the same thing.

"Baby, come here..." Hanna stepped toward her again, holding her hand out toward her. Victoria stared at her mother with tears rolling down her cheek for a few minutes before Vic moved past his parents and grabbed a hold of his sister, wrapping his arms around her. "Victoria, come here, baby!" Hanna moved to grab her second daughter and pulled her into her arms, wrapping the fourteen year old tightly in her embrace. "Baby, stop... Victoria Jade, stop crying, baby. It's ok, I promise..."

Happy pushed Hanna away from his daughter and grabbed her, holding her at arms length, he just stared at her; dark eyes to blue-ish gray eyes. When she was crying, her eyes always took ln a whole different color. Times like these were times that Happy could swear Victoria looked exactly like his wife, just with dark brown hair. "Victor, get outta here. We'll let you know if you're needed." Hap looked away from Victoria for a brief moment to watch Hanna kiss their son and close the door. He turned his attention back to his middle child. "What's up with you, kid? What's got you so damn upset?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, I swear." Her voice wavered and she looked between her parents. She knew they didn't believe her, but it was worth a shot.

Hanna stepped closer, her heart aching for her child. "Victoria, talk to us! What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Victoria bowed her head before looking up at her mother. She shook her head as she looked at her father. "You! You guys are whats wrong! You're always fighting and arguing and I'm sick of it! I feel it all! i don't know why or how I do but everything you guys feel is connected to me and I get it too! JUST BREAK UP, OK? If you're not happy, if all you do is fight then leave each other... Doesn't seem to be a problem for either of you anyway."

"Victoria..." Happy started but quickly stopped as he watched his wife draw back her hand and slap the girl in the face. "Hanna... Jesus."

Hanna put her hand up, stopping her husband from saying anything else. "No... Don't say anything. Let her finish."

"Why'd you ever get together if this is all that happens for you? The stupid sex can't be that great!" Victoria shook her head, looking at the floor.

Happy grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "This isn't all we do... I love her, do you understand that, little girl? That woman right there... She is the greatest thing that ever stepped foot in my life." He dropped his hand and looked at Hanna. "She's the only person who can piss me off then make everything better in a matter of seconds; and just for the recond, not that this is any of your business anyway, she's the greatest woman I've ever had sex with."

"Act like it then! How do you expect us to learn anything about relationships and love if you both suck at them?" Happy and Hanna eyed each other, tears forming in Hanna's blue eyes.

Hanna stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter again. "Victoria, you are smart, beautiful, funny and absolutely amazing. What makes you think you will ever be able to keep guys off of you when you get older? Just like your sister, your dad's gonna have to threaten their lives to keep them all away... It's not about learning what we know... It's about taking the knowledge you already have about love and relationships and incorporating it into the things you get yourself into. We are not good role models for relationships anyway... We built our relationship off a drunken sexual encounter, baby... Do you honestly think anyone should take advice from us? You know what I was so attracted to about your father?" Victoria shook her head, looking between her parents. The corners of her mouth turned upward slightly so Hanna continued. "He was quiet, calm and never said more than four words. But he was also good looking, attractive as hell and I loved his company. My emotions were on a mix of benders; half of me wanted to figure him out and the other half wanted to sleep with him all the time."

"You guys are a wreck..." Victoria spoke softly, shaking her head.

"The beauty of it is that we found common grounds. Plenty of them actually. Your mother is just stubborn sometimes. It aggravates me and then we end getting annoyed with each other. We never have any real fights. The fights we do have are mostly about each other and you kids. Look at me, I promise you we are ok. If we weren't, I wouldn't make you that promise. I wouldn't lie to you, plus you'd know I was lying anyway. You're like your mother."

"I don't really want you to break up and get a divorce. I just want you guys to love each other." Victoria stared at her mother, a faint smile crossing her lips.

Hanna looked at Happy and shook her head. "Baby, if you think I don't love him, there's a problem!" The blonde moved to stand directly in front of her husband, their bodies dangerously close. "Baby, everything is ok here... We are fine."

"Promise?" The couple nodded their heads to their daughter's question. "Good... I don't want you guys to break up. I was just upset."

* * *

><p>Will Tierney, Jake Stiller and Zac Grayson sat in Will's blacked out Cadillac escalade, parked outside the compound. They'd been sitting there for a good 15 hours, watching the place. They had their eyes set on two targets this time; a mother-daughter combination, it could be fun for them.<p>

They watched men on motorcycles come in and out of the lot but never once did they see that beautiful blonde or her young dark-eyed daughter. Until the clock on radio told them it was 5:47 pm. They watched the blonde, Hanna, they found out her name from some young piece of ass that was with the daughter yesterday... She moved from one side of the lot to the other... her hips swaying in such a way, they couldn't help the tightness that quickly formed in their pants. They all shared a look before turning their attention back to the blonde who was now hugging a young guy in one of those leather vest.

Hanna was wearing a pair of black shorts that showed off her long, tan legs perfectly while her blue and white floral print racer back tank top showed off her anchor tattoo on her left shoulder blade and a triquetra on her right shoulder blade. The men could see more to the triquetra tattoo but couldn't read exactly what the words said. She was sexy as hell and they each wanted a taste of her.

They knew their co-worker, their other friend, Brad Parker, definitely wanted a taste of her. He wanted her so bad and he would've been there with them if it hadn't been for his wife, who was six months pregnant and wanted his attention bad. So Brad had to skip out on the watch detail.

"I wonder if she has any other tattoos on that fine body of hers." Will spoke up first, finally breaking the silence, from the driver's seat of the SUV.

Zac, who was sitting in the passenger seat nodded his head. "I sure as hell hope so."

"Wonder where that hothead prick of a husband is..." Will turned his attention back to the lot.

Jake laughed, pointing to the lot where the heavily tattooed asshole of a biker was stalking toward the beautiful blonde. "Right there... One lucky son of a bitch and he knows he is, too."

"Look at her, compared to him... They don't fit at all! She's all perfect and he's just trash... Not to mention, he's Mexican." Zac's voice start to rise, causing his friends to turn their attention over to him, trying to calm him down.

Will, taking control of the situation before he got worse, hit his hand on the steering wheel. "You need to relax, man... You're not supposed to be all bent out shape over her. Fuck her and leave her, that's what this is. We're teaching her where she should be, where she belongs. That's all."

* * *

><p>"Tell me you guys have noticed that Escalade sitting outside the gates..." Juice walked up to the group of Sons and Hanna who were standing by some white Toyota. Jax, Happy, Tig and Kozik were all talking to each other while Happy somehow discreetly fondled his wife who had her back to his chest, listening to the men ramble on about random club shit. "Don't look over there or anything!"<p>

"I recognize that car... It was parked outside the shop yesterday." Hanna had somehow looked back at the gates to look at the car without anyone but Hap noticing. "I think it belonged to those guys in suits that started shit with Happy. I'm not a hundred percent sure though."

Jax nodded his head. "Is there anyway you can get the plates and run them for me?" He asked Juice, looking between his Intelligence Officer and the gates.

"Yeah, outside the gates..." Juice shrugged his shoulders.

Jax looked at Hap and nodded his head, sharing a conversation between each other that no one else was in on.

"Nuh uh, no... Send out a prospect, they're less valuable." Hanna spoke up, knowing the look Jax had on his face.

Happy cupped his hand over his wife's mouth, nodding his head. "Me and Juice will go to the gas station to get some cigarettes, I gotta fill 'er up anyway so we'll check it on our way out. If they leave and follow us, just let us know. Keep her in the clubhouse... You hear me, woman? Don't give me or anyone else hell about this, I'm going with him. No one else." He moved his hand from her mouth and turned her around to face him.

"Do you not give a damn about anyone else but yourself? What if they are dangerous?" Hanna tried to pull away from the man but his grip was no match for her.

He jerked her back to him before she could really get away. "I am more dangerous, woman, so get over it. I'm going and I'll be back in no time." He kissed her lips and forehead before letting her go and moving around her to start walking to his Dyna. "Let's go, brotha."

"I wouldn't be too worried about anyone else killing him, I'm more worried about Mama bear over there." Tig leaned close to Kozik, whispering to his brother with a smile on his face.

Kozik smirked, shaking his head. "She's gonna kick his ass when he gets back."

"That or fuck him... You idiots choose." Jax chuckled, flicking his cigarette to the ground and walking off to the office where his mother and old lady were.

"She'll definitely fuck him before she kills him, we all know she likes his dick." Kozik laughed, watching Hanna stalk off toward Happy who had already mounted his bike, waiting for Juice so they could leave.

* * *

><p>After helping to pry Hanna off of Happy, he and Hap pulled out of the lot. They were definitely being followed, at least Juice got the license plate number in his possession before he and Happy noticed the SUV tailing them. They quickly pulled into the gas station and up to a gas pump, Juice parking his Dyna beside Hap's Dyna as he got gas. They stood side by side, talking as the three men in the SUV were walking past them into the store.<p>

"Those are definitely those fuckers from the shop yesterday. You weren't there but they tried to start shit with me and Hanna jumped in. Got us into a big ass fight afterward though." Happy nodded his head toward the three men who were already in the store.

Juice shook his head. "Wonder why they got a hard-on for us"

"No fuckin' tellin'... Come on, I'm gonna need about 10 boxes of cigarettes to make it through the marital spat I'm facing when we get back to the clubhouse..." Happy shook his head at Juice who was laughing at him. "She's gonna have my balls hanging from her neck for this."

Juice laughed again, pulling the door to the gas station open and walking through it before Hap. "I know, brotha... She's probably planning your death as we speak."

"Oh trust me, I know. She hates when I agree to do-." Hap was interrupted by someone bumping into him. He turned around, a deathly, dangerous glare on his face. "What the fuck..."

"Damn, man, I'm sorry about that, didn't see you there." Damn man in a suit, one of those men... Will Tierney, to be exact.

Happy smirked, recognizing the fucker. "I'm sure you didn't... Hit me again and I'll fuckin' hurt you. Little shop owner ain't here to help ya this time."

"Right, where is that fine piece of ass?" Will smirked, seeing Happy's fists ball up and Juice stepped in front of him, blocking Happy from the suit.

"Take your shit elsewhere, dickhead." Juice waited for Happy to stop trying to move through him to turn around. "He's just trying to get to you, man... Ya gotta ignore it and relax. You don't have time to be gettin' arrested, then she'll really kill you."

Happy nodded his head and turned around, trying his hardest to calm down before he did something that'd definitely get him in trouble... whether it be with the law or with his wife. She may be tiny and he may be stronger than her but he had no doubts in her if he pushed her far enough. He walked up to the counter and told the cashier that he had $45 in gas, he needed two packs of Marlboro lights and he wanted a pack of grape cigarellos. He paid for his items before he and Juice were out the door, headed to their bikes.

* * *

><p>Juice and Jax sat at the Redwood, discussing what Juice had discovered. Happy was playing pool with Vic, Veronica and Victoria. He and Vic were on one team, while his daughters were on another. Hanna was sitting at a table with Natalie, no doubt discussing tonight's dinner options.<p>

The pool game ended and Hanna watched Veronica completely ignore Mason. That was definitely something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde so when Veronica started to walk past her to go to the kitchen, Hanna stopped her. "Come here, baby..."

"Yes ma'am?" Veronica sat in the chair right beside her mother, giving her a smile.

Hanna looked around the room to see who was close and when she saw no one was in earshot, she started the questioning. "Why are you avoiding him?

"I'm not..."

Hanna smirked, knowing the lie her child was trying to tell but wasn't succeeding at all. "Answer it or I'll go bounce ideas off your daddy."

"Alright, alright, fine... I kind of regret what happened between me and Mason last night." Veronica was staring at her hands in her lap for a few minutes before she felt a soft hand on her chin and then her head was being lifted up. "You don't have to say it... I know you want me to explain. It's mostly because I don't think we used a condom."

Hanna's hand fell from her daughter's face as her mouth formed an O... "Are you being serious with me, Veronica Lowman? This is a serious thing to accuse yourself of! Wait a damn minute, how do you not know for sure?"

"Yes, I'm being serious... I'm almost certain we didn't use one. I don't remember him reaching for one or putting one on. What do I do?" Veronica was clearly affected, her spirit gone, her eyes were a permanent black and Hanna was almost certain her eldest daughter was going to start crying right there.

Hanna grabbed a hold of the brunette and Hanna pressed a kiss to her head. "You go talk to Mason about things first, find out for certain if you guys used a condom and under _no_ circumstances let your father catch wind of this. Do you understand me?"

"What do I say? Oh god, I forgot all about him, he'll kill us both... please Mommy, you gotta talk to him for me." Veronica leaned closer into her mother's embrace, her tears flowing freely now.

Hanna pressed another kiss to Veronica's head and nodded her head, finally resting her chin on top of Veronica's head. "You just ask him if he used one... This isn't my shit, baby... You'll have to talk to him if there's anything to talk about. You know that... Besides, you know he'll respect you more, both of you, if you talk to him yourself. But you have to stop ignoring Mason and talk to him first, ok?" Veronica nodded her head after she pulled away from her mother. "Dry those tears, wipe your face, fix your make-up and go get some answers, baby. Let me know if you need me." Hanna stood up and walked toward the pool table where Happy and Vic were playing against Victoria and Chibs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh, I let you guys with a few questions ;) . <strong>

**That won't get answers until chapter 11. **

**_Let me know what you think of this one._ Feel free to express your thoughts/opinions of Hanna and Happy, Veronica's new issue with Mason or or or... Hanna's new admirers. **

_**;)**_


	11. Chapter 11: All The Honesty

"Look, Ma… I kicked Uncle Kozik's ass!" Victor approached his mother, holding a wad of cash, as she came from the dorms, with his father in tow who was grinning like fool.

Hanna shot a look at her husband before slapping her son upside his head. "Watch your mouth, Victor Lowman." Caressing his cheek, she pulled his face to hers and kissed his cheek. "But congratulations, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Sorry, Ma… where's Vee?" He wiped the residue of Hanna's lip gloss off his cheek, turning around the scan the room for his sister.

Hanna pointed to the ceiling and watched her son go flying past her to the ladder. So she stepped forward, putting her hands on Hap's chest. "So did you win anything too or are you losing your skill?"

"I will never lose my skill, any of them. Believe that, woman." He placed his hands on her hips with a death grip as he jerked her closer to him. "Why don't you go back to my room with me? I wanna show you something."

Hanna laughed as Hap buried his face in her neck, nipping at her skin. "I've seen it all a million times, there's nothing new to show me."

"I swear there is!" Hap pulled away from her, all seriousness etched on his face.

The blonde beauty shook her head, laughing. "You almost got in a fight and arrested, Happy… you should just go to your room and think about what you've done."

"You're not my Ma!" Hap pulled away from the blonde, crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a fifteen year old girl.

She couldn't help laughing; he could be such a fool so she grabbed his chin, jerking him down to her level and close to her face. "Don't make me tell you again, go to your room… I'll be in there to deal with you in a minute."

"You gonna punish me, woman?" He righted himself, stepping back to her, his hands landed soundly on her ass and he jerked her into him and lifted her off the ground.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and her hands locked themselves on the back of his neck. Hap started walking to the doorway that led to the dorms rooms, his lips attached on Hanna's neck and collarbone. Walking to their room, they heard shouting and Hap pulled away from his task on the blonde beauty. "Is that Veronica?" Hanna whispered, as Happy eased her to the ground. She stared at him, his eyes were dark as knight and a look of death on his face.

"_You fuckin' asked for it, Roni!"_ Mason's voice sounded clear as day now.

"_Doesn't mean you completely bypass the damn smartest possible idea there is. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" _Veronica sounded a lot like her mother; her voice wasn't as raspy like Hap's.

"_It was a mistake, I thought you were on the pill anyway…"_

The look on Happy's face almost scared the blonde beauty but her hands came into contact with his face, pulling his attention on her. She forced a smile and shook her head but it wasn't good enough. Hap pushed her away, not even concerned with the way he slammed her into the wall as he stalked off toward the room that his baby girl was yelling about birth control with her boyfriend in.

He jiggled the doorknob, finding it locked so he busted it open with his shoulder. Glaring at the two kids standing across from each other, he shrugged off Hanna's hand as it landed on his forearm.

"Hap?" Mason cocked an eyebrow at the man, technically, his brother.

Happy lunged forward, grabbing the blonde kid by the neck and shoving him into the nearest walls. "You fucked my little girl and didn't even think to wrap your shit up?"

"Daddy, please!" The voice of the dark hair, dark eyed, little girl of the SAMCRO Killa sounded through the air and Hap's hand fell from Mason's throat. He slowly turned around to face two of the most important women in his life. Tears were streaming down Veronica's face while Hanna looked like she was ready to kill someone.

Happy pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, whispering an apology before he grabbed his wife by her elbow, pulling her out of the room. They stood outside the room for a few minutes, staring at each other.

"Get yourself in check. Apologize to Mason and lose your attitude. I told you to leave it alone but you stormed in there anyway."

Hearing the beauty speak like that told the man that she knew… She knew that their daughter had clearly been in a rut that her boyfriend had gotten her into. "You knew?" He watched Hanna nod her head. "Is it so hard for you to tell me shit about her, our kids or anything that affects us as a family?"

"So you can kill him- like you almost just did? She was going to talk to you about it, not me. It's not my business to discuss with you. I don't have to fucking freak out when you don't wear a condom… There's more times where you don't wear a condom and I don't care. We are adults, we're also married so we can do that. But your daughter's problem was hers to tell you, not mine." Hanna watched her husband's facial expression change and she smirked. "Victoria got her first period the other day… That's why she was calling us constantly the day we went into lockdown. Victor is currently mad at Veronica because she's leaving in a week for college. Do you feel caught up now?"

He wanted to hit something, no… he wanted to hit her. His anger was getting the best of him and he honestly couldn't find a way to simmer the fire that she ignited in him. He only knew two ways to calm down and killing her wasn't on the table.

He grabbed her, hoisting her up his body and led her to the closest private room, the bathroom. Setting her on top of the sink, he quickly undid his belt and jeans, yanking them and his boxers down his body as his dark eyes stayed glued to her very blue eyes.

"Lose the shorts, before I rip them off your body." His voice was raspy as hell and he was dying to just pound into her. She did as she was told before her small hand landed on his semi-hard cock. Rubbing him, her hand moving back and forth, she watched him move closer to her. "Open your legs. Wider." The vice grip his hands had on her hips told the blonde beauty that she'd have bruises on her soon enough. He pulled her closer to the edge and entered her in one, quick, fluid motion.

* * *

><p>"I'm not on the pill anymore, I should've told you but I didn't think it was important last night considering I thought you were wearing one."<p>

Mason nodded his head, shedding his clothes as he paced to floor. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you, babe."

"It's fine, whatever… I need to go find my dad and talk to him." Veronica pulled a hoodie other her head and started for the door to leave.

The blond grabbed her, pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Please don't be mad at me, Ron."

"I'm not mad at you, Mason… I just want to find my dad." She tried to pull away from her but he didn't let her go.

He stared at her for a few minutes. It was finally sinking it to him; he didn't stand a chance against Happy Lowman. Granted that's his girlfriend's father and his brother, he had major competition and it finally hit him in that moment. No matter what, Veronica would always choose Happy over him. He let her go, watching her leave the room.

Mason knew what he had gotten himself into by being with Roni but he didn't think that he'd ever regret the decision he made to be with her until he could feel his heart start to ache. He was hurting because she had walked away from him, because she was choosing someone over him and most of all, he was hurting because she was still leaving in a few days.

He knew he'd lose her soon and he didn't understand why he even got close to her with that knowledge but he did it and he couldn't fuckin' go back now. He was in deep with her. He didn't care if she ended up pregnant, hell that could be a good thing for them. No, it wasn't what he wanted at the time but in the future? Definitely. He definitely wanted to be with her and put his crow on her and they have a family together… But now, those chances seemed to look slimmer and slimmer.

* * *

><p>Veronica sat on the roof, waiting for her father to come up there. She had practically begged her mother to be there for this conversation, too but Hanna disagreed, saying she didn't want to be in the middle of their dispute.<p>

Hanna, instead, was standing near the gate, on the phone with contractors about fixing the restaurant. The blonde beauty noticed the car parked across the street and she also noticed that a man was staring at her but she didn't say, just continued her conversation on the trash.

After more passing time, Veronica heard the door close and she knew by the sound of heavy boots that it was her father on the roof with her.

"I'll never know how you could possibly be quiet and sneaky… Your boots alone are loud as hell."

He chuckled, walking to the edge of the roof, looking out at the passing cars. He noticed his wife pacing back and forth at the gate so he kept close eye on her. "Still managed to scare you all the time when you were younger."

"I was a kid back then, didn't take much…"

Hap nodded his head. He knew exactly where this conversation was going to land. "You're still a kid, Veronica. You'll always be my baby girl."

"No I won't… plus you got Vee and Vic."

Hap kept his eyes on his wife, never once looking away from her. "You love the kid or is it just some play to piss me off?"

"I'm still going to LA, Daddy… That's not changing." Roni stood up, walking toward the one man that would always hold her heart.

He finally looked at her when she came to stand beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "You see that woman right there?" Hap pointed to Hanna. Roni nodded her head so he continued. "I was called down here from Tacoma because I was needed for a job. I didn't know anything about it but it ended up being a job to protect her at all costs, I had to keep an eye on her and make sure she was always safe. I never betted on fallin' for her… I never thought that what happened between me and her that one single night would turn into all of this. Married to her, with kids and I'm actually settled down. I always told myself I would never settle down but the moment I left your mom's apartment that next day after that night together, I couldn't get her out my mind… I just couldn't part ways with her. She was already imbedded in my skin."

"I'm sorry she changed everything for you…"

Hap laughed, shaking his head. "Why? It was the single greatest she could've done for me. I love her, I love everything about her… I made a lot of mistakes with her and I'd take every single one of them back if I could just to prevent her pain… Then you showed up, good god I was so damn nervous about you. I knew from the moment I found out that you were going a damn handful. You're my baby girl though and I'm just having a tough time letting you go. That was never my strongest suit anyway. I never mastered parting ways with Hanna and I definitely will never be able to part ways with you, Victoria or Victor. You little shits are my entire world, you understand that?"

"I guess so… But daddy?" They made eye contact and Veronica sighed soundly. "What if my path is just like hers?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking at the woman on the phone by the gate. "We're not your relationship role models, Veronica… We did some shady shit to each other. You and Mason are alright together, hell you may even be good together but you can't depend on everyone to find that out for you, kid. Listen to him when he tells you to do something, especially if it involves your safety. And if you do end up pregnant, I finally get to take his ass to the ring and you can patch him afterwards. I'm not ok with my kid being all grown up and I'm damn sure not ok with being a grandfather but if it happens then you'll make a decision and I'll try my hardest to stick by it. Alright?"

Veronica nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her father's waist, embracing his much larger frame.

* * *

><p>"Hang on, Ben… One of my lovely little spawns is throwing a temper tantrum. I'll call you back in a few." Hanna quickly ended the call, put her phone in her back pocket and walked over to her twelve year old son tossing things around the lot. Grabbing him by the arm, she started to jerk him toward her but he pulled his arm free, knocking his mother to the ground.<p>

Just as quick as Happy had jumped in the ring with Kozik, the quicker he was out of it, picking his wife up and checking her over. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine, baby, I am really… He's just upset, I shouldn't have-."

Hap shook his as he stalked after their son. Hanna followed after him, knowing nothing good would come out of this one. She looked back to see Kozik, Tig and Jax standing there watching the scene unfold with Gemma, Nero and Natalie.

Without any words exchanged, Kozik, Tig, and Jax ran after her; following the man who was going to more than likely beat the hell out of his son.

They walked around the garage to see Hap cornering the twelve year old. Hanna held up hand out, stopping the three men from doing anything and put her finger to her lips, shushing them.

"You think you can just treat her like that? That's your fuckin' mother and you need to go out there and apologize to her. You pushed her to the goddamn ground, Victor!" Seeing the lack of emotion on Vic's face just pissed Happy of further so he grabbed the kid by his throat and lifted him off the ground a little.

"HAPPY!" Hanna's voice came out of a raspy cry as she moved toward the pair and her hand started pulling on his cut, trying to jerk him to her and away from Victor. "Put him down, Hap…"

Kozik pulled Hanna away from the current, apparent wrath of the Lowman men and Tig grabbed her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, tucking her into his side.

"Come on, man, set him down… Let's go for a ride, brotha." Kozik hastily put a hand on Hap's arm. They shared a look and Hap slowly lowered Victor to the ground, stepping away from his son and simply walking away.

Hanna approached her son as Kozik followed after Hap. "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm sorry, Ma… I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to push her down… I'm sorry!"

Hanna pulled her son to her, seemingly accepting the apology. "Do you need Chibs to take a look at you?" She felt him shake his head. "He's just upset because I fell to the ground… he wasn't trying to intentionally hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I'm just sorry, Ma… I didn't mean to do that. It's just I hate that stupid jerk, Mason." Victor wrapped his arms tighter around his mother, trying his hardest to earn her forgiveness in any type of way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what ya thiiiink ;)<strong>

**Chapter 15 will feature our new friends in the suits, get reeeeadyyy! (;**


	12. Chapter 12: All This Crazy Bullshit

**June 26, 2021 - **

**The day before Roni leaves for UCLA**

Hanna watched Veronica and Mason sit on the couch in the living room while she stood in the doorjamb. She noticed the way Victor kept looking at the couple and she couldn't help but shake her head.

Vee started to walk past her, texting on her phone but Hanna grabbed her, pulling her toward her. "What's going on there?" Hanna pointed toward Victor.

Vee shrugged her shoulders and looked between her brother and her mother. "I don't know, he won't tell me anything… Daddy tried to get something out of him but he won't say anything."

"That's because he's trying to stay away from your damn father. Maybe your sister knows, talk to her about it… See what she says, for me." Hanna kissed Vee's head before walking into the kitchen. Stopping short, the blonde beauty turned around, "Where is your daddy?"

Before she walked into the living room where her siblings were, she turned back to her mother and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably the garage…" As Vee walked into the living room, she saw Mason kiss Roni before he stood up to leave the room. Once he was out of the room and out of earshot, Vee sat beside Victor on the second couch. "What's with you lately?"

Roni looked over at her brother and sister with furrowed brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Not you, him… He's been all moody and acting like a douchbag since you and Mason went public. I just wanna know why." Vee pulled her legs up and her knees to her chest, putting her phone in her pocket.

Roni smirked, situated herself to be more comfortable. "Yeah, Vicky-boy… What's the deal?"

"Nothing, he's just a dickhead asshole who doesn't deserve you." Vic stood up and left the room before his big sisters could say anything else.

Roni and Vee shared a look before Roni stood up and left the room as well, leaving Vee by herself. Roni quickly found Vic sitting on the swing on the front porch and she sat down beside him.

"You know why I love you?" Her voice was soft, smiling at him as she put her legs in his lap. She watched him shrug his shoulders and the smile remained on her beautiful face. "Because you are always so considerate to me and Vee…"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't like seeing my sisters hurt… and I feel like this is all going to end in disaster. Mason's gonna hurt you, Dad's gonna kill him and Mom's going to stand by on the sidelines, telling us that he's just getting his anger out."

"If anyone ends up hurt, it'll be him… Not me, or you, or Vee, or momma or our big bad dad. Relax a little, Vic… Let me worry about that stuff, not you." Roni laid her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm leaving in a day and I don't wanna spend my last day trying to find ways to make my baby brother happy… Come have some fun with me and Vee. Kenny and Ellie will be here soon and apparently your little girlfriend will be here."

Victor laughed and shook his head. "She is not my girlfriend…"

"You are Ari are gonna grow up, get married and have 10 billion kids so just hush!" Roni laughed as she removed her legs from Vic's lap and stood up. "Come on, _prince_."

Hearing the nickname, Vic just laughed. "Shut up, I'm the king… Get the name right, peasant."

"Pretty sure I'm the king of this castle…" The raspy voice of their father appeared at the top step on the small masonry staircase. The youngest and oldest Lowman children turned to face their father and laughed. "Where's your momma?"

Vic pointed to the front door, the smile on his face faltering a little. "I'll go get her…"

"Nah, kid, it's ok… I'm going in anyway." Hap slowly pulled his son to him, a hand on his shoulder, keeping the boy at arm's length. They stared at each other for a few minutes, intense dark eyes partaking in a conversation for only which they could hear.

Roni stood on the sidelines, completely understanding the stare down her father and brother were sharing. She didn't know what exactly what happening but she understood the need to share the private moment. She almost felt jealous because they shared such a close relationship, she knew that her father shared a deep, close bond with each of his children but that didn't stop the green monster from becoming acquainted with the eldest Lowman child.

Despite the feeling that was washing over Veronica, she smiled at the two of them. She finally took notice of their uncanny and striking similarities. She knew that they all looked like Happy but she also knew that Vic resembled the man the most. They shared the same dark eyes that saw into everyone's souls, the same tan complexion, the same walk and raspy voice that scared the hell out of Hanna, Roni and Vee. Despite Happy not having any hair on his head, the two shared the same dark hair and to be put simply, it was like looking in a mirror for the two.

Roni watched her little brother nod his head and then her father did the same before walking into the house and closing the front door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Early afternoon - <strong>

"Hanna Winston, holy shit, you haven't changed a bit…" Hanna turned to see a dark-haired man wearing a collared polo and khaki's. She raised the eyebrow, confused as to who was speaking to her.

She watched the man approach her and she backed away, closing the freezer door that she was looking in. "Who are you?"

"Embry… Embry Antonelli. We dated for a couple months back in high school…?" He gave her sideways glance, a smile still on his face.

Her mouth fell into an o-shape before a smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! How are ya, Em? I figured you would've left Charming for good."

"I'm good, very good… Well I got a divorce a couple years ago and the crazy woman tried to take everything I had so I'm really just now settling everything, set up a business here. I always wanted to come back when I was older so here I am. What about you? You got outta here, you were doing it big." He pulled her in for a hug as she walked closer to him.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I graduated from SF art school but I missed my family so I came back, ended up getting married and having some kids. What's the business?"

"Whoa, who beat me to it? I'll kick their ass!" He laughed as she did before noticing the brick wall of a man approaching them. "I'm kidding, but that's great. How old are they?"

"Found the kid, he was in the chips aisle." Happy spoke to his wife, grabbing her in a kiss before placing her back on her feet. "You makin' friends, woman?"

Hanna laughed again, "Hap, this is an old friend of mine, Embry. We went to high school together, he's the guy that taught me how to kick your ass in football." She winked at her husband. "Em, this is my husband, Happy."

Embry outstretched his arm, holding toward Happy to shake his hand. Happy shook his hand, nodding his head at the man standing by his wife. "Nice to meet you."

Hap nodded his head again, wary of Hanna's old friend. "Oh… Veronica is seventeen, Victoria is fourteen and Victor is twelve years old. Veronica is leaving for college tomorrow night, Victoria starts high school in August and Victor will be going into the seventh grade. What about you? Any kids?"

"No, you know me… I wanted them but Carla didn't… so we never had any." Embry looked between the blonde beauty and her scary ass husband. "It was really great seeing you, Hanna! I hope I see you soon, maybe you can come into the pizzeria when I get it open." He moved to her to hug her but stopped himself. "Again, nice to meet you, Happy." Embry gave the couple a smile before going back to the freezer door he was standing at before he spotted Hanna. He grabbed what he needed and left the aisle, looking back at Hanna one more time.

"Who the hell was that?" Hap gripped Hanna's hip and jerked her toward him.

Bracing her hands on his chest so she didn't crash into him, she gave him a confused look. "I told you, old friend of mine. Why, you jealous?"

"Yeah, because that's how old friends act… let me go find some of the bitches I slept with when I was young and see if they act like that. Bet they will." He left her go and backed away from her. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous of that prick? Yeah fuckin' right…"

She smirked, trying to hold back her laughter. "You kiddin' me right now? Ok fine, I dated him and slept with him and it was fantastic… Shove this shit up your ass, Happy. I'm going to find my son and we're going home."

"Oh, it was fantastic, huh? Go home to him then. I'll get the kid back home, don't you fuckin' worry about him. Go have a _fantastic _time with the pizza guy." Hap started to walk off but stopped his departure when he her agree and her pumps clacking on the floor. He quickly turned around to see her close to the end of the aisle and he bowed his head. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled to the blonde as he chased after her. "Mother of god, I swear, Hanna!"

"You swear what?" She appeared in front of him, forcing him to run into her, almost knocking her to the ground. "Jesus, Hap!" Hanna laughed as he righted them both.

He shook his head, trying to remain calm. "You wanna fuck the ex boyfriend?"

"That's what you think I think about old exes when I mistakenly run into in public? Jesus Christ, I'd love to hear what you think about Jax. I dated him too, hot head and I'm friends with him now." Hanna pushed Hap away from her.

Stumbling backwards a little, he stalked back to his wife, grabbing her arms and pulling her against him. "I don't really give a fuck who you're friends with, as long as I'm the only man you think about when you're getting off."

"Am I who's clouding your mind when you're getting off?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, getting more annoyed than ever.

He nodded his head, a smirk playing on his perfectly full lips. "I always want to be in _your _pussy, baby." He started to push her backwards, against the shelf behind her. His hand started to run up the side of her thigh, moving up her tight skirt as his lips met hers.

"Hap…" Hanna pulled away from the man, knowing exactly where this could lead if they didn't stop now.

She started to push his hand away from her leg when his other hand to move up her stomach to her breast, squeezing and massaging it as he buried his face in her neck, kissing, biting and sucking at the exposed skin. Feeling his teeth cut her skin, she hissed and shoved him away from her. He had blood on his lips and he couldn't stop that ocean deep dimples that appeared on his face. "I thought you liked it rough…"

"You're not a vampire, Lowman… Let's go, we need to get this party started. Your partner in crime is going to lose her shit if we end up being late." She smirked as she wiped blood from her neck and continued down the aisle they left their shopping cart on.

* * *

><p><strong>Around 6 pm. -<strong>

"Hey, Vivi, Ari, where's Roni at?" Juice and Jax walked into the Lowman house; Stephanie, Rachel and Natalie in tow.

Natalie was on the phone, talking to someone. Rachel was sheepishly hiding behind her mother and Stephanie was trying to get close to Juice.

"Hey guys. She's busy in her room. She said she'd be down here in a little bit." Vee responded before turning her attention back to her phone. Hearing Natalie's voice, she jumped up and approached her. "Hey Aunt Nat, can I talk to you for a second?"

Natalie covered the speaker to the phone and nodded her head, "Give me a second and let me end this call. You wanna go out front?"

"Yeah, I'll be on the porch." Vee left the living room, on her way to the front porch.

"Arabella-Bella, where's Ellie and Kenny?" Jax sat down on the couch, fluffing his daughter's hair around.

She swatted his hand away, "Game room, me and Vee were waiting on Aunt Hanna and Uncle Happy to get back so we could talk to Aunt Hanna."

"'Bout what, kid?" Jax continued messing with the eleven year old. "What're so jumpy for, Bella-Belle?" He laughed as he kept up the shenanigans.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's a secret… Confidential!" She stood up and headed for the game room before her mother's voice stopped her. "Yes, Mother?"

"Take Rachel to the game room with you… and play nice, Arabella Marie!" Natalie was putting her phone in her purse and setting it on the coffee table when Arabella turned around to look at her. The young girl nodded her head and walked away as her mother walked outside.

Seeing Victoria sitting on the swing, Natalie had a confused look playing on her face. "What's up, gorgeous?"

"Oh… God, you scared me!" Vee laughed, stopping the swing from its movement. "I wanted to talk to you about girl stuff."

The confused look got deeper as Natalie heard Vee speak. "You know you have a mom for this stuff, right?"

"Yeah but I just wanted a quick answer and she's taking too long at the store so I figured I'd come to you." Vee shrugged her shoulders, playing off the curiosity in her mind as a common thing to wonder about. "What's the common age for girls to lose their virginities?"

Natalie's involuntary choking was just a sign of her shock and surprise. "Where is this coming from, Vee?"

"I'm just curious… I'm actually glad I'm asking you and not my mom… She'd tell my dad and then this would get thrown way outta proportion." Vee once again shrugged her shoulders, looking more and more like Hanna than Natalie noticed at first.

Natalie smiled, "Talk with this stuff about your mom, Victoria. It's not my place to give these types of answers… sorry, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Babe, ya gotta be quiet, your sister and cousins are downstairs…" Mason whispered to his girlfriend as he thrust into her again. Feeling her crawl at his back had him groaning and he couldn't help the vocal response that fell from his lips.<p>

Roni's legs tightened around Mason's waist, pulling him in deeper as she arched her body into his. "Fuuuuck!" She felt his teeth in her shoulder and she couldn't help but dig the heels of her feet into his ass, her toes curling.

"God, fuck, Ron!" The irony of him not being able to stay quiet when he just told her she had to be quiet was thick in the air and she started to laugh. Mason felt Roni tighten around him and he felt her body shudder and shake under him. He pumped in and out of her, pushing himself over the edge before he collapsed on top on her, his face buried in her long hair.

"Roll over…" She whispered, kissing his neck, before he obeyed her command. She crawled on top on him, straddling him. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he slowly lowered her on his still hard member, watching her throw her head back and her hands get braced on his chest. As she started to move her hips, Mason's grip got tighter and he began to match her movements, bucking his hips every so often.

Veronica's head flew forward, their eyes meeting and she smirked at her boyfriend. "This is so good, Mace." He nodded his head, holding her down as one of his hands clawed down the middle of her torso before he started circling her clit.

As she started to reach her peak, there was a tap at the door before it opened but the couple were too lost in each other to even realize that someone was standing there until the voice came to life, startling them both.

"Seriously? You two are fucking ridiculous!" Juice's voice rang through their ears and the both cocked their heads to the door

Mason pulled Roni down, pulling the sheet over their naked bodies as he yelled for Juice to get the fuck out. The door slammed shut and Roni started laughing. "This is not funny, baby!"

"Yes it is... Either finish this up or let me go so I can talk to him..." Roni leaned up, Mason still inside of her. He smirked as he pushed himself further into her and she began her movements again. He started circling her clit again, pushing her over the edge into complete calm and sweet bliss.

As she came down from her high, she reached forward and placed a kiss to his chest as he grunted through his own orgasm. Mason helped Roni ease off of him and watched her put her clothes back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night -<strong>

"Hey trespasser, how's it going?" Roni smirked as she sat down beside her favorite uncle. He looked at her and for the first time ever, in the seventeen years that he worshipped her, he looked at her like she was nothing, like she was a stranger to him. "What's that look for? You barged in on me, not the other way around. I should be mad at you but I'm not..."

He just shook his head. "I could've gone my entire life without seeing my goddaughter and niece getting fucked by one of my brothers." Juice looked away from the tiny beauty, he still saw a three year old little girl that was attached to him. The little girl who would run straight for him whenever they got in the same vicinity... His sweet goddaughter who swore he hung the moon, the same little girl who would crawl in his lap and fall asleep, holding his much larger hand. "I wanted to talk to you. I feel like everything has changed between us... We were partners in crime." He watched her laugh and nod her head.

"You got an old lady and suddenly taking the world by storm didn't seem to matter anymore. I didn't seem to matter anymore. I don't wanna discuss this, Uncle Juice... Just give Mason your blessing so he can stop walking on egg shells around to get to me." Roni stood up after she kissed his cheek and walked back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo.. Uh huh, let me know what ya think ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: All Their Love

_"There's something about you t__hat tears me inside out whenever you're around a__nd there's something about you t__hat makes me fly. __You're a heart attack, just the kind I like."_

* * *

><p>"She's been gone for two months now and you've been an angry wreck the entire time… enough is enough, Happy. Stop this shit." Hanna pushed Hap's hands out of her way and sat down in his lap.<p>

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Miss my kid… It's hard as fuck not seeing her all the time. I don't like this."

"And you think I don't? My baby girl is in college but there is a few bright sides to this. We have two other amazing kids we can become obsessed with, she's doing something great with her life and it's time to accept that. She's coming back in a couple days, weekend visit and all." Hanna shrugged, kissing his lips quickly before standing up from his lap.

He reached for her hand, pulling her back onto his lap. "Those four fuckers that have been watching the clubhouse are now watching the shop as well. They want you, they're watching you, Hanna." His hands framed her face and he leaned forward to kiss her. "SAMTAZ is coming up here, gonna help us with whatever we need so Roni's gonna be here a lot longer than the weekend."

"Wait a minute, what? How did you find that out?" Hanna moved out his lap to stand in front of him.

He stood up with her, making her move backwards. "Juice… he slipped a device on them when he bumped into one of them a couple of days ago. They apparently want you and Roni, that's why Kozik and Tig have been in LA since Monday. So when she comes home, she's staying longer than past Sunday."

"I want her home now, Hap… Get her home now. I don't like this at all. They've been watching my baby, what if they're at the schools watching Vee and Vic too?" The blonde started to pace the room, creating more and more space between her and her husband.

As she finally sat down on the fireplace, her head in her hands, Hap pulled out his burner and called Kozik. "I need you to get her back, now… I know she's gonna put up a fight but tell her that Vee's in trouble or something. Tell her she's needed back here. I don't care how you do it, just don't let her out of your sight. I told Hanna and she wants Veronica home now."

"_I'm on it, man. She just… whoa, ok, never mind. We'll get her home as soon as we get her packed up. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise, man."_

"She just what? What is it?"

"_Nothing, man, I thought it was her with some guy, but it wasn't here… She's still in her class. It's all cool."_

"Jesus, man, don't do shit like that." Hap ended the call, sticking the burner back in his pocket before moving toward his wife who was simply studying her nails as she continued to sit on the fireplace. "They're gonna bring her home, beauty… Jax wants us at the clubhouse though so we're gonna get the kids from school then we're going over there. Ok?"

The blonde nodded her head, allowing her husband to pull her to her feet and lead her upstairs to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>UCLA<strong>

"Hey it's Veronica, right?" The brunette sat down at the table that the eldest Lowman child was sitting at in the Café in the school.

Roni looked up and smiled, nodding her head. "Jacob, right? In my public speaking class?"

"Yeah, that's me… I was actually wondering if you wanted to be partners… For that project about a political campaign?" Jacob sat down in the chair in front of her, his smile getting bigger.

Roni shrugged, "Sure, sure… but I can't do any work this weekend, I'm going home."

"Oh.. Oh, ok that's cool. Where's home?" He smiled at her as he waved at a group of girls walking by, who all started to glare at Roni before they stopped at the table to speak to Jacob. "Hey Gabi, Daisy, Stella… How are ya?"

Roni smirked, looking down at her book and notebook, before her phone went off and she put it to her ear. "Hey, Vic, what's up?"

"_Something's going on with Mom, she's real quiet and has been like this since she picked me and Vee up from school. Something's seriously going on… We're going on lockdown at the clubhouse too." _

Roni looked up to see Jacob and the group of girls staring at her. "Hang on Vic…" She moved the phone away from her ear. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just introducing you to some friends of mine. This is Gabi, Stella, and Daisy… we all went to high school together." Jacob smiled, pointing to each blonde as he said their name.

Roni smiled at the girls. "Nice to meet you, I'm Veronica. Please just give me a second." She pulled the phone back to her ear. "Vic, where's Vee? Tell her to text me. And Victor, do not let under any circumstances let Mom out of Daddy's sight, if he has to go to Chapel, then you stay with her… Please? Oh and don't let them know that I know about that detail… Daddy will kill Uncle Kozik. I gotta go, text me if you need me."

"_Ron, I'm worried about her, she's not being very normal. I've never even seen her like this."_

Roni closed her eyes, holding the bridge of her nose. "Where are you at and how close are you to them?"

"_They're in the bar room, I'm on the roof. She'd been crying, I know she had… Her eyes were dark blue and her hair was in a pony tail. Crying mom behavior."_

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know why I ever even left, you guys fail… Keep your eye on them. If he leaves, you jump in. I have to go, Victor. I'll see you tomorrow when I get in. Follow directions and stay out of trouble, love you." She quickly hung up the phone before he could say anything else. "Sorry about that, my brother is worried about if I'm still going home tomorrow."

"Where is home?" Jacob asked, noticing the girls sitting down at the table as a blonde approached the table, wrapping her arms around Roni. "Whoa, who are you?"

Roni turned slightly to see Ava behind her. "Hey Aves… how was psych?"

The blonde shrugged, looking around the table at the people sitting with Roni. "Absolute shit, fucking Will ditched me for some bitch for this weird ass assignment so I'm stuck working with some redneck from Texas." She looked at Jacob, smirking. "I'm Ava, who are you?"

"Jacob… Jacob Kinnear. Nice to meet you."

Ava nodded her head, "Yeah, sure thing. Are we still going home tomorrow? I vote that we leave Will here, little traitorous bitch."

"You're ridiculous, Ave… yes, we're still going home and we're taking Will with us. Vic called, major shit going down so I'm sure you're gonna be stuck with me for a couple days, ultimate hide and seek type shit?" Roni laughed, as she closed her books. "Oh, Uncle Kozik decided to visit LA… Bastard."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "You know me, I love a good game. Let's go see him then, maybe he has answers."

"Here, call him." Roni handed her phone to her best friend as she gathered her books. "It was nice meeting you guys, here's my number, we'll take about the project when I get back on campus on Sunday, Jacob. See ya." With that, she was gone, following Ava out of the Café and to the elevators. "Find out where he's hiding out."

* * *

><p><strong>Charming, CA<strong>

"Bring your pretty ass to me." He summoned her to him, his dark eyes glowing with lust as he took in the look she had sent him.

She knew what he was doing and while she appreciated it, she just wanted to focus on something else. His distraction for her was his dick, nothing else and Hanna knew that but she wanted a different distraction. She drew her conclusion and decided against it, rolling her eyes at her husband. "I'm just gonna go lay down."

"That wasn't a question, woman. Come here!" He stood up from the table and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her.

She shook her head before walking off, down the hall toward the room they were sharing. Effectively pissing her husband off, she honestly didn't expect him to come up behind her, turn her around and toss her over his shoulder before leading her into their room.

He set her down on the floor and started to undress but the blonde completely ignored his almost stark naked form as she began to pace the room, not even noticing the fact that her husband was just standing against the dresser drawers in his boxers and socks.

"She should've been here by now, Happy. Where's my baby girl at?" Hanna continued to pace the room, only stopping when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah, Koz?" Hap's rough voice spoke into the phone.

"_She, Ava, and Will are packing now. The smartass spotted me earlier… After I got off the phone with you."_

" 'Course she did… she is my kid, after all. What'd you really expect here, brotha? Hurry up and get them back, Hanna wants her home now." Hap casted a glance at his wife again, seeing her standing against the door, trying to find something to distract herself with. "Let me know when you're leaving." He ended the call, stalking toward the blonde beauty. "I want you to stop this shit now, Hanna. She's fine, she will be fine and I will personally kill every single one of those fuckers if they lay a single hand on her. Or you, for that matter. You understand me?"

Blue eyes to dark brown eyes before her hands wound around his neck, jerking him to her level. "I want my daughter here, with me, now, Happy. I'm not joking around, I'm not being obsessive. This is called being a mother. Worrying and being concerned about the welfare of my child is all apart of the job, quit trying to rid me of it. I've had it for seventeen years and I'll have it 'til the end of time. So stop."

"You need to relax, Hanna. Nothing's going to happen to her, Kozik and Tig won't allow that shit. You hear me? Please for the love of anything, stop this shit." He leaned forward, kissing her soft lips as his hands wound around her small waist and he pulled her flush against him.

Her lips parted and he delve into the kiss, deepening it while he had the chance, hoping to something pure and unified that she wouldn't pull away or back off. He wanted her bad and he couldn't help it. His need for her, his wanton desire was deep as hell and ultimately their connection, their bond, their relationship was a damn force to be reckoned with. He knew it, she knew it, the damn world knew it.

He unwound his arms from her and picked her up, her legged instinctively wrapped around his waist and he couldn't stop the moan that fell from his mouth as he continued to fight her for dominance in their increasingly heated kiss.

.

.

.

.

Roni, Ava, and Will arrived at the clubhouse around ten o'clock, completely drained of all energy. They all got out of the car and walked into the clubhouse were everyone was. SAMCRO, old ladies, kids, and that was when she noticed that her parents weren't in the bar room. But then again, neither was her brother, sister, or cousins.

"Hey, beautiful!" Mason scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Two months apart and he was ready for a fucking holiday. The boy missed his girlfriend and he just wanted shit to cool down for a little while so he could visit her.

The dark haired beauty pressed her lips to his quickly before he set her back on the ground and she moved around him to her uncles.

Ava and Will greeted everyone before disappearing to the dorm room that was for the kids.

"So where are my parents?" Roni wrapped her arms around Mason's neck as he pulled them to the bar so he could lean against it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Last I saw they were going to their room. I never realized just how much of a wreck your mom could become if she is worried. That shit could kill if your dad wasn't around to distract her."

"What about Thing 1 and 2?" She unwound her arms as she was quickly pulled away from him. "What the hell?"

Veronica caught sight of her little sister and brother. "Do not leave us again, Veronica!" Vee cried out, feeling Roni's arms wrap around the both of them.

"Ever, ever, ever again, Ron!" Vic whispered as he buried himself in the embrace of his sisters.

Roni laughed, "Missed you guys, too, little loves!" The three Lowman children stayed in each other's arms, completely oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on them, including their parents. The eldest child felt soft lips on her temple and she opened her dark eyes to see her mother, who was closing in on her, as well as Vee and Victor. "Hi, Mommy…"

"My baby…" Hanna whispered, kissing her other daughter and son. "My sweet babies."

Happy approached Kozik and Juice, who were watching the mother and children closely. "You get her to relax?" Juice asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh yeah, just had to set her ass straight first. Woman was going insane." Hap continued to watch his wife and children as they tore away from each other and his eyes connected with his first born's eyes. A smile spread across her face as she stepped away from Victor and took away, leaping into his arms as soon as she got close enough. Her arms going around his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

As Veronica took in the familiar and safe smell of her father: leather, cologne, cigarettes and her favorite scent to catch off of him, her mother… If she could smell her mother on him when they shared a hug, everything was right in her world.

Happy pressed his lips to the top of her head, never once letting her go as his dark eyes connecting with his wife's beautifully captivating bright blue eyes. He smirked at her, knowing that he could annoy the hell out of her with the bond he shared with their first child. '**She loves me more.' **He mouthed to the blonde beauty before she flipped him off, a smirk of her own forming on her face.

Hanna turned away from her cocky son-of-a-bitch husband only to notice a very jealous boy standing on the sidelines, watching the father and daughter. She approached Mason and grabbed his hand in hers. He gave her a confused look and she just smiled at him. "Nothing in this world could ever tear them apart, Mason. Their bond is strong as hell and absolutely unbreakable. But you have nothing to worry about, she does love you… She hugged you before him, remember that. She could've ran right past you in search of him but she saw you and had to be in your embrace before she located him."

"I'll never be on the same level of importance with her as him…" Jealousy dripped from the young biker's lips.

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "That's her daddy, baby. The first man she ever loved and not even I get the same affection and I brought her into this damn world. You don't need to compete with him, he's not your competition… She loves you, cares about you and wants to be with you. Ultimately, you're stuck with her for a little while, better get used to it, baby." Hanna kissed the boy's cheek before moving across the room to talk with her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little filler for you sweet readers ;)<strong>

_**Let me know what ya think (;**_


End file.
